Les Fleurs du Mal
by BMIK
Summary: A small, happy little village near the Carpathian forests and a mysterious, glooming castle plus two overly curious teens trying to check on some frightening monster stories equal a very very wayward tale... co-written with Chephren
1. Chapter 1

**Hello^^ This is a little Halloween oneshot my dear friend Chephren and I did, that turned into a multichaptered horror-story somehow XDDD We hope you enjoy it as much as we did!**

**Warnings:** Oral, anal, humil, mutualM, some real deviance, (you'll see,) smexiness and most importantly, yaoi!!!

**Pairing:** Renzoo

* * *

**Les Fleurs du Mal**

*First Chapter*

The late afternoon sun shone lower in the sky as it got further into the autumn season, kissing the tops of the hills and the dusky mountainside that towered over the small, picturesque village. The streets were lined with cute little houses, richly decorative in old wood shutters and gingerbread eaves. It was a very welcoming place, with sweet little townsfolk peering out their double-layered doors, the lower half shut, with such things as pies baking on their sills. Everyone you'd meet along your way was very friendly and humble with their simple, little lives.

The only thing amiss from this perfect picturesque paradise was sitting at the end of the lane, the main street of this place. An ancient, foreboding castle, the very kind that the most frightening legends were made of, loomed over the quiet, little town. It seemed just as if the sky was darker there, always hung with black, gloomy clouds and the forest was dead around there, flooded by a heavy silence that choked every breath and laughter.

Still, all was well on this fine day... but if one were listening, he could hear mischievous whisperings coming from a rundown barn tucked away behind the local tavern.

"Yeah, I've been there like hundreds 'a times, yo," a voice that was particularly smug rang out. A lean young man, a redhead, maybe around fifteen years of age, bragged about his exploits during his last trip to that very castle. "Yep, I was over there lookin' to pick the strawberries that grow there in the old fields. There is no one brave enough to go pick them anymore, because of the ogre that lives in the castle moat, and the red-eyed monster who lives in the castle... no one even knows _what _it is exactly... it changes its shape, so it could be anything." He looked warily at his three comrades standing there watching him. Two were wide-eyed and wondrous and the other one, a beautiful youth with long, silver hair, watched him with only a mild interest that seemed to be passing. "I wanted to see inside the castle, yo, before I went to the gardens and my friend that went with me, remember Cloud? Well, he must'a got snatched, because I saw him again and he scared the shit outta me, because his eyes were empty and dead, but they were this glowing red color... and he had no expression..." the redhead, Reno, glanced again at the silver haired youth and pointed... "looked kinda like you do now, yo... Anyways, Cloud started chasing me and I could feel those red eyes boring into my back... and I made it to the strawberry patch in time, and I never saw Cloud again.... You know, they say if you get near the red-eyed monster that you'll vanish, yo..." He said dramatically for the sake of his audience. Leaning on the door frame of the rickety old barn, Reno waited, a triumphant look on his face as he was curious to see what questions his friends had.

Yazoo simply rolled his eyes at the impressed, dumb faces the other two made and Reno basking in their idolization of him. He´d only recently come to the village, his parents had sent him to help at his uncle´s farm but he didn´t like him so he had sneaked away. And this was the alternative... Actually Yazoo´d rather have wanted to learn something useful, like reading or by traveling the world or something, but here he was, stuck with the sons of some stupid peasants and the village idiot... "So," he drawled, sizing Reno up and down, "how do you explain then that I saw Cloud getting chastized by his old man this morning for knocking the milk churn over again?" he snorted, pretty much doubting that there had been any monsters outside of Reno´s wild stories.

Called out, Reno looked uncomfortable for only a split second before he recovered his facade, and he looked at Yazoo with the gravest expression he could muster. "You saw Cloud???!!!! Ohh, oh man.... you are lucky, yo. That wasn't him. The real Cloud is gone!! Kaput!! Pff! Just like that! It was that Thing... best not get close to it, or you may be taken over by the castle monster!!"

Yazoo was too surprised by the young man´s bold lie to reply for a moment. The dust coming from the dried straw slowly fluttered through the warm air, the golden afternoon sun shining through the cracks and holes in the derelict barn where they had gathered. The other two expectantly looked back at him. Eventually he pursed his full lips, tilted his head and snorted derisively, "There´s no such things as monsters. Only idiots believe in such old wives´tales..."

"Yeah?" Reno looked at the boy like _he _was the crazy one for _not_ believing. In this village, _everyone_ believed in these folktales, and those who didn't still used the lore to frighten their children in to being good. There was even the occasional baby stolen away by a Gypsy to be sold into slave trade... that was real though. Really, everyone believed everything in these parts... except this Yazoo kid. "What goes on in that pretty head o' yours, yo?" He looked at the youth now like he was a unique specimen to be studied and then eventually frightened into submission like all the others.

"Probably more than in your empty one," Yazoo droned, but then his features turned smug. "But you see, I´m the new guy, I don´t want to get into trouble and whatever goes on here, I´m sure you know better... So it must have been really scary, uh? And you were really brave... So, how about you introduce me to that castle and all? I mean what a better guide to have than you, who is experienced and hardy..." He tilted his head some more, the corners of his lips twitching scornfully. He didn´t have to do anything better anyway and maybe there was something interesting up there in that castle?

Reno just looked at the youth for a moment, then bared his teeth when he recognized the insult. When Yazoo mentioned Reno accompanying him to the creepy place though, Reno froze, his alarm clear for all to see. "You serious???" After that initial outburst, he collected himself, "I barely escaped with my life that time... and you want to go back up there?"

Yazoo crept a little closer, turning on the charms as he traveled with his index and middle finger up Reno´s arm, purring, "Of course! I heard there might be some secret, hidden treasure... And with you by my side there´s nothing to be afraid of, is there?" He deliberately mocked the young man by acting like some damsel in distress, but the other two curiously looked at Reno if he´d take the challenge or not. Lowering his voice a bit, Yazoo still smirked as he leaned forward to breath into the redhead´s ear, "Or are you too afraid?"

Now, as a teen who had begun enjoying the pervier side of life quite early, the mere touch of Yazoo's fingertips on Reno's arm caused his body to stiffen and his cock to awaken. He was quite aroused that he was being seduced by a little-known crush of his right here in front of his buddies. "Uh, hidden treasure?" Reno's voice grew husky and shook a bit, "oh, yeah, I'll protect you, yo..." He knew he was being a sap, but he couldn't help it... Yazoo seemed to know just how to make the gravest situation appeal to him. "'M not _too_ afraid," he admitted, "but ya have ta do somethin' for _me_, yo..."

Growing a bit wary now, Yazoo frowned lightly, asking lowly, "And what would that be?"

Reno took a step back to look into the silver youth's face. Placing his hand on the side of Yazoo's neck, threading his fingertips into long, silky locks, Reno softly kissed those full lips, not caring who was watching. His two friends never saw any action anyways. Yazoo might as well have been a girl for all they knew about making moves on the opposite sex.

Yazoo was taken aback for a moment and flinched, as his lips were so boldly claimed by the sassy redhead. His eyes flickered to the other two but they looked just as dumb and dense as always. When Reno´s tongue prodded softly for entrance, a faint blush stained Yazoo´s cheeks and he wanted to say something in protest, but opening his mouth just gave the redhead the opportunity he needed.

Delving deep into the boy's warm cavern, Reno growled a bit, seeking out Yazoo's tongue, caressing it with his own, and spent some time idling there languidly, pulling the smaller body close to him. Finally, he let the kiss go with a couple of light sucks to that pouty lower lip, making some delightful wet noises, and placed his forehead against Yazoo's, smiling contentedly, "Mmmm, that was nice. You taste _good_, yo."

Yazoo glared at the redhead, somewhat breathless and weak in the knees, but then he summoned back his haughty airs and disdainfully flicked his long hair over his shoulder. "Hn. I´d suggest you keep your part of the deal now. I´ll see you after sundown at the old mill." He walked past the other two, still tasting Reno´s sweet tongue in his mouth. Stupid redhead...

"See that, boys?" Reno glanced after the silver haired teen as he left the barn, "at least if I die, I die a happy man." He smacked them both on the back in male solidarity, "Wish me luck," and he left as well, sporting a lopsided, goofy grin.

Yazoo went home to his uncle, boredly listening to his angry tirade for sneaking away from work, and went to bed without dinner. Like that´d teach him... Sitting up with his head against the bleached walls, Yazoo listened to the grunting of the hogs, his eyes flicking over to the panels where he could see them underneath him, getting ready to sleep. He had gotten a 'room' in the stable, right under the roof. At least he didn´t have to sleep with his cousins, he couldn´t stand them...

He waited there for a while, smelling the not so unpleasant odor of the pigs and the litter and waited for the moon to rise and the silver light flooding through the creaks in the wooden panels. Eventually he pushed his paillasse back and crawled (it was too low to stand up here) quietly to the end and fetched the labide ladder. The pigs got a bit restless, but Yazoo just stopped tip-toeing and laid his finger on his mouth to signal them that they had to be quiet. After they had calmed down, he sneakily went past the main house (he could hear his uncle snore loudly as he went past the window of their bedroom) and successfully managed for Nanaki, the dog, to not give a bark. He had secretly taken some bread with him earlier, that was now happily chewed and drooled on by the red monster.

Once he was finally away from the farm, the rest was pretty easy. The old castle was very well to be seen, clinging to the hill, a dark, morbid silhouette against the full, pale moon. Somewhere, a screech owl wailed. Yazoo quickly left the village in a ducked position so he wouldn´t be seen by anyone who might roam the few streets late at night. The black woods weren´t that far away, and he felt a strange thrill shooting up his belly when he saw something red waving at him from the bushes. So Reno hadn´t bailed, at least...

"'Bout time, yo," the redhead wasn't really impatient at all. He was just being snarky, and it gave him a kick to think he might be annoying the silver youth. He had reached the spot maybe half an hour prior to Yazoo's arrival. Unable to shake his two buddies, Reno sighed obviously and asked, "so, did you miss me, baby?"

Yazoo just snorted at that and answered lowly, "You wish", even though inwardly, he felt a bit... confused. Of course Reno was incredibly stupid and a boaster and loudmouth, and the last person Yazoo wanted to have any business with. He just came here to put the redhead in his place, to scare him a little so he would shut up and stop his constant bragging! And the tingling in Yazoo´s belly and the instant memory of soft lips brushing over his and an expert tongue taking his breath away was just... something that happened because he was tired. Right. "Can we go then?" he snapped, sourly lifting a brow and wanting to get this ridiculous farce over with ASAP.

Reno rolled his head lazily to the side to eye his comrades, who looked a bit timid, but excited nonetheless. He didn't mind the support, but really, he did not want to babysit them if they were scared, and he would have really liked to spend some time alone with Yazoo. So the dude's idea of a date was seeking out deadly monsters... alright, a bit spooky, but Reno could work with this. "You guys sure you want to come with? It _will_ be dangerous, yo." At the quick nods and grunts of affirmation, and one telling him vaguely that Reno couldn't have all the fun, the redhead sighed again, defeated. Shrugging, his lips tightening a bit, already working on ideas for how he might get rid of them, Reno motioned with his head and a "C'mon, yo, I ain't got all night," and they were off toward the gloomy hilltop with the lonely, not to mention terrifying castle, beckoning them mockingly from its lofty foundation.

Yazoo more or less walked behind the others, since he didn´t know the way and they had lived here all their lives. It was a bit difficult to see anything, because once they went into the woods, it became pretty dark. The forest was overgrown with bushes and now and then, Yazoo had to avoid a branch that would have snapped into his face. While they were forcing their way through the nightly forest, his thoughts slowly started to drift off. To say that the forbidden castle didn´t make him curious would have been a lie. He found it rather fascinating and mysterious, but he didn´t give a damn about the legends of monsters and vile creatures living in its shadows. Those were stories one told to little children to scare them and he found it quite pitiful that even grown men in the village believed in these old wives´ tales. It was much more interesting to find out who had lived up there, and where they had gone, wasn´t it? There were no such things as monsters...

At the top of the hill, a few yards away from the moat, Reno put up a hand to gently stop Yazoo behind him, his friends gathering on either side. "Wait here, precious, we're going to walk ahead and see that it's safe. Would be a shame if some crazy ghoul took apart that hot bod of yours," he made it quite apparent as he eyed Yazoo up appreciatively. With that, he motioned for his buddies to follow him, up the to edge of the murky depths.

Yazoo could see the hunger in Reno´s eyes when he sized him up and visually devoured him despite the little light that came through the forest canopy. It made him unconsciously take a step back and tighten his jaw, his lips unappreciatively pursing. Inwardly however, he felt kinda hot and cold at the same time in a not so unpleasant way and those piercing blue, lightly uptilted eyes made his stomach flip again... With an expressionless face, he frostily replied "I am not your precious", but still he waited as Reno had told him.

Stalling for time, Reno led the other boys away and around the moat until he did not see Yazoo anymore, a bit nervous for leaving him there, but also quite certain he was safe. "Okay, keep an eye out. We will not lead Yazoo in until we know it is safe, yo. You remember the moat ogre right? I think this is about where he lives under the water. Tell me, can you see anything?"

Both boys peered into the depths, hardly seeing anything because of the sway and flow of thick algae under the lilypads, which had been stifled by the prolifically slimy undergrowth, yet had not been cleared away, and certainly no one was here, and if they were, there was no way in hell anyone would clear up this moat!

Suddenly, Reno's little dusky-headed friend's eyes went wide in terror and he pointed, his voice quaking, "Th-there!!!!" The algae had moved aside to reveal a bit of the life underneath. Two glowing red orbs appeared and at first moved from side to side, and finally seemed to fix on them. His other friend, a sable headed teen, stood petrified, until he whimpered, and might possibly have pissed himself. One grabbing the other, they sped off down the hill, back to the village, never to return to this place.

"Hey!!!!! Where ya going, yo? Ya punks!!!" Reno yelled after them, but really, he couldn't be more pleased. There was no red-eyed moat ogre, _that_ Reno had made up to embellish a bit. It just so happened that Reno knew that a certain type of water plant grew here, and the bud on the end glowed red in the moonlight... mostly because it had scared him shitless at one time and he had gone to read about swamplife around these parts. Luckily, his friends never read anything.

Snickering, he made his way back to the silver beauty waiting for him beneath the large Hawthorn, silver strands glowing ethereally in the moonlight. The redhead's knees felt a bit weak. "So..." he collected himself, "you ready, yo?"

Blinking at the redhead for a moment, Yazoo tilted his head to look past the loudmouth. "Where are the others?"

Reno shrugged, "Punk asses got scared and left, yo!" He lifted his arms to bring them behind his head, cradling his neck, making an obviously contented stretching noise, "Mm, ahh! Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo..."

"...Great." Unnerved, Yazoo rolled his eyes. Now he was all alone in a dark forest with the pervert. Could it get any worse?! Wordlessly, he just turned and made his way through the forest where he thought the old ruin would be, not waiting to see if Reno was actually following or not.

As he saw Yazoo heading on, he followed wordlessly, yet smirking a bit as the butterflies assaulted his stomach. As they crossed the moat, and Yazoo took the path, Reno grabbed his hand and pulled him back, causing Yazoo to bump into him. "Careful, yo, there are traps here... the obvious path is guarded to keep intruders out. Hidden spikes. Whoever lives here wants us to stay out... too bad he has such a neat house though, right?"

Breathlessly from the sudden yank, Yazoo had put his hand on Reno´s surprisingly broad and strong chest to keep himself from falling as he lost his equilibrium by the pull. He looked up at the redhead with huge eyes, unaware that for a moment they just looked like some couple in love, standing in the moonlight, adoring each other with burning eyes. When he did become aware however, feeling that he was far too close to Reno´s warm, good smelling body, he abruptly let go of the other´s shirt and turned, to hide the faint color in his cheeks. "You could have told me earlier," he replied coldly and made a step aside so Reno could take the lead now. Then the other´s words made him think however and he narrowed his eyes, asking a bit less distanced "There´s actually still someone living there? I thought it was abandoned..."

"Nah, that is just one of those wives' tales." Reno looked at the youth knowingly, his eyes sparkling, "the truth of the matter is that a 'someone' does live here, one of the monsters I told you about," he said gravely. "You thinking of turning back, beautiful? It is quite alright if you do. I admit, I was a bit nervous myself until your sweet lips persuaded me..." He had moved closer and leaned in again to see if Yazoo might let him have another taste.

Again, Yazoo was taken aback by the other´s straightforwardness. No one had ever talked to him like that and at Reno´s words, his eyes dropped automatically towards the redhead´s full lips. His heart had started to race in his chest again, but then he just forced his eyes past the other and snorted, "I am not going back till I've seen the castle. If you want to chicken out however, feel free to leave any time."

The redhead fully opened his previously heavy eyelids and smirked, "Suit yourself, yo... There is no way I am not coming with you. Gotta make sure you come _back_... C'mon then..." He reached for the little one's hands and pulled him along in tow, trying to remember where the traps were along the path. He began to feel really unsure. "Hey," he turned to Yazoo, "Climb on my back, yo..." and he bent his knees and placed his hands out behind him. "I can't really remember where they all are, and it is making me nervous, yo."

Yazoo incredulously stared at the kneeling youth, crossing his arms over his chest in a defying manner. "There is no way I am climbing on your back!" It had been bad enough that they had been holding hands already! Narrowing his eyes in frustration, Yazoo hissed, "This is one of your silly games again, isn´t it? Look, I don´t have all night and I haven´t seen any of your mysterious traps yet, so why don´t you just keep going ahead and if you walk into one, I will know by your tortured screams?"

Reno laughed, "my tortured screams, huh? You comedian," he reached out to swipe a fingertip across the tip of Yazoo's nose. Just after that, at the point when Yazoo was off-guard, he swept the silver haired teen up in his arms. He was still young himself and was not strong enough to carry Yazoo bridal style yet regrettably, so he dumped the youth over one shoulder. The lurch of the movement though sent him stumbling forward a couple of steps and there was the metallic zing, and a sharp, pointy spike impaled the sole of Reno's black boot, rising up to the sky out the other side through tough old leather. Reno looked down instantly and let out a piercing cry.

tbc

* * *

**Aaaaaaand, do you like it? We´re awfully curious to know and would love to read your thoughts on it so we will know if you´re interested in reading more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Les Fleurs du Mal

Authors: Superkalifragi and Chephren

Rating: M, most definitely

Summary: A small, happy little village near the Carpathian forests and a mysterious, glooming castle plus two overly curious teens trying to check on some frightening monster stories equal a very very wayward tale..

Pairing: Renzoo!! XD

Warnings: Oral, anal, humil, mutualM, some real deviance, (you'll see,) smexiness and most importantly, yaoi!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

For a moment, Yazoo had been too surprised to react as he was heaved on a slim shoulder. When he had recovered, storm clouds appeared over his head. He narrowed his eyes and was just about to punch Reno in the stomach with his knee and give him a good piece of his mind, when he heard the sharp snap and Reno´s scream. He flinched, very inclined to scream too, just for good measure, but only looked over Reno´s shoulder at the young man´s pierced foot. His eyes widened a fraction, and he closed his mouth again. Okay, so maybe there were traps. But this didn´t give Reno any right to manhandle him like that!

By some sheer providence, Lady Luck Shiva herself seemed to be watching over them, Reno especially, because he thanked her from the bottom of his heart that he had not fully grown yet into his adult sized shoes, even though he had only just been complaining about his smaller stature last week to his friends. Reno would never again complain about that. "You see?" he said, panting in deepest relief, "there _were _traps..."

"Yeah, and you did scream."

"Shuddup."

Yazoo just put on a morose expression and prodded his chin on a hand. "You going to stare into space all night long now or what? Go already."

Reno grunted as he awkwardly reached down, to scrape a few pebbles off the ground as the spike in his boot began to retract. He couldn't be sure where the next one was, but he thought they were lined up in rows of three along this path, at least. Tossing a stone in their direct path, with some force, no spike rose, so Reno chose that way, taking a couple of steps to move closer to the heavy doors, where just in front of the entrance, there was another path that encircled the castle leading back behind it, to the family cemetery and a side entrance. "Hm, last time I was here, I found a side door that seemed to be servant's quarters and the kitchen. I got up through the wine cellar. I don't know if the Thing knew how I got in or not, but maybe we should find another way, in case that is guarded or protected by traps now too." Reno mused, and he kept gathering and tossing rocks until they had reached the entrance and he had discovered that the place was only haphazardly guarded at the entries where the Thing expected people to go.

When they reached the side path where there were no longer any traps, Reno did not let Yazoo down. For one thing, Reno was enjoying having the young body pressed to his own way too much and for another, Yazoo only wore meager leather sandals that had grown old with use. Wherever Yazoo had come from, he moved here to an impoverished life. The family Yazoo stayed with, his uncle's, did not seem terribly poor. In fact, they seemed a very prosperous farming family. Reno figured that there must be bad blood between the youth and his relations for them to treat him in such a way. Judging by the way that Yazoo's simple clothes were far less elegant than his family's and that they were tattered and torn, often smelling of livestock, Reno guessed that they had not even allowed the youth to stay with them in the comfortable house, a fact that made Reno a bit sad. Absently, he reached up and patted the back of Yazoo's thigh as he walked them toward the back of the gloomy estate.

Yazoo just lifted a brow and let himself be carried. Actually it wasn´t half bad, his feet had been tired from walking through the forest anyway. He rather enjoyed the view, and curiously took in every detail of the -allegedly- haunted castle. It was old, and part of the two towers had been destroyed by age and ivy, but it wasn´t as ruined as it had looked from down the hill. The windows were very small and had iron bars. It really rather looked like a very gloomy fortress as it darkly hovered over them in almost a threatening manner... Yazoo flinched when Reno patted his thigh and growled lowly, "I hope the Thing finds you and eats you alive." Of course he didn´t believe that there was anything. And least of all any Thing! He wouldn´t be surprised if the traps had been laid out by the villagers themselves to keep whatever they thought was there inside. Superstitious fools... "Are we there yet?"

"No," Reno droned, as if talking to a pesky child on a long journey. "You wish it would eat me alive? Nice... it wouldn't though, not once it sees you, you succulent lil morsel. I am positive you would taste much better than me, yo." He slapped the taut ass he carried and smirked again. Up ahead, Reno spied the wine cellar entrance. Only a chain held the doors secure, but this was very new, durable-looking chain at that. "I don't know how to break that, yo. C'mon," he whispered, as if the other teen had a choice. "When I was inside, there was a secret door I found that lead to the crypt. We get in that way. I doubt It realizes just the amount of dedication and nerve _some_ people have to get inside this hellish place."

"." Yazoo pressed through his gritted teeth, slapping Reno over the head as compensation for the young man mistreating his poor ass. "Can you let me down now? I don´t think there´s anymore trap thingies and in case It appears" -at that, he rolled his eyes again- "you can run much better without me on your shoulder, oh brave one."

"When we are inside on carpeted floors. Your shoes aren't trap-safe... and in the crypt, I am sure they are not rotten cadaver safe either... I mean, unless you are into that sort of thing..." Reno answered, then he looked pretty smug and pleased with himself, "Yes, I am pretty brave if I do say so myself." At the old wooden door of the family crypt, after clearing away all the overgrown ivy that crept down from the roof, Reno had some trouble opening it, as the hinges were weathered and rusty from disuse. Finally managing to anchor the door open, he left it there to allow moonlight to creep in, so at least he could sense large objects like tombs or dead bodies in front of him. Aside from that, he didn't bother trying to find a lantern to light. He would really rather not know what exactly was in here, but as he felt no hovering, salivating presences, he was encouraged. Feeling his way around in the darkness, he found first a large slab on his left, with what felt like an open coffin resting on top of it.... the room was probably full of these. Blindly moving to the opposite wall, he kept inching along it until smooth, wet stone gave way to old, decrepit wood. A door, maybe the very door he'd found the last time.

Lifting the latch, he pressed it open, hoping the creaky old wood would not alert the Thing to their presence. His heart started to beat in his throat a bit when he wondered where It would be. Last time, he had seen the red eyes watching him in the old throne room, and heard dangerous laughter echoing through the hall and an arm had grabbed his foot. He'd fallen and a sinewy presence had loomed over his body, breathing at his ear, something feral and dark. Stepping out into a red carpeted hallway, which anyone would know had once been a beautiful showplace, now dingy, dusty and dank, Reno finally set Yazoo down on slim legs. "We're here," he announced needlessly, but mostly it was because he needed to let himself know that his voice still worked. Panting, Reno's arms hung limply at his sides for a moment as he caught his breath.

"Took you long enough," Yazoo announced arrogantly, dusting off his clothes and then having a look around. He ignored the panting teen who had carried him half way up a hill, around a castle and through a pitch black tomb, walking towards one of the rotten doors to peek inside the room. He was a bit disappointed, to tell the truth. This wasn´t as exciting as he had thought. Actually it was just... dusty and old. The hallway was pretty dark, the floor was littered with stones and holes.

Pursing his lips, he stepped into the room that seemed like an old bedroom. There still was the giant bed, but otherwise it was completely empty and dull. Wandering back towards the small windows in the hallway Yazoo had a look outside but all that he could see was a staggering abyss of the rocky hill they stood upon. "That´s it?" The disappointment was clear in his voice as his shoulders slumped. He doubted that there was any secret treasure to be found here, this place looked raided!

Reno unconsciously mirrored Yazoo's disappointed stance, "What?! Yes! What did you think there would be, yo? I mean, would you like to go find the Thing with me? I am sure It would be a really interesting host, but It might be a little upset we didn't drop by when this place was in its prime though, just so you know."

Yazoo just blinked at him, then he lifted a brow. "You really do believe there´s a 'Thing' here, don´t you?" He noticed Reno´s slightly wary and nervous posture, his glances towards the door as if he expected something to attack them any minute. Yazoo´s expression turned smug, and a bit mean as he loudly exclaimed. "Dear Mr. Monster, won´t you come out and give us a tour through your rotten, boring castle since we have come all the way up here? My friend Reno hasn´t pissed his pants in a while and it would really be rather amusing, so if it isn´t too much to ask show yourself!"

Before his body knew what he was doing, Reno had a hand over Yazoo's mouth and stumbled with him through the doorway the silver teen had just peered into. Tripping over his own feet, Reno pulled Yazoo close to him and they hit their sides on the massive bed, and Reno found that he was just as breathless as he had been before, as the wind was knocked out of him. He lay there, panting, instinctively pulling Yazoo's small frame closer to him, then he rolled the youth on to his back, angrily looking down into the large, emerald eyes. "_What's_ the big idea, yo? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"What-" Yazoo didn´t really have time to protest and then his mouth was clasped shut again anyway. He glared up at Reno and then viciously bit into the soft flesh of his palm. "Are you serious?! There´s no monster here! I don´t see anything at least." He looked at the door and then back at Reno to make his point, the absence of a monster being rather obvious. "And now get off me!" he wriggled, trying to get up into a sitting position again because he felt awkward with Reno sitting on him and his cheeks heated up again.

"_You'll_ see, yo," and Reno might have felt like explaining now, but he was easily distracted by Yazoo's body inadvertently rubbing against him. It was in struggle, but it awakened things inside Reno, and he jutted his chin forward, lowering his eyelids, rubbing his nose against Yazoo's, breathing him in before stealing another kiss. This time, he let a hand cup the youth's cheek, stroking along it down a pale neck. The hand kept its wandering and found a lightly sculpted adolescent upper chest and smooth shoulder...

Yazoo stiffened again in surprise as Reno did one of his unpredictable actions and kissed him a second time. He gasped into the redhead´s mouth, feeling that agile tongue infiltrating him anew. This time, he recovered faster however, and tried to push Reno away, glaring despite the hot shockwave that shook his body. "What do you think you´re doing?!"

Reno growled into the boy's mouth. "Mm, feeling you.... tasting you... that's what I am doing, baby," he answered simply as he brushed his lips over pink, pouty ones. His hands had found a small nipple through the fabric of Yazoo's clothes and he worked over it with his thumb, then rolled it between two fingers.

Yazoo had no witty reply to that, since his tongue was quickly licked by another, slick one and a light pressure started to build in his nipples that made him squirm, wanting to get away from the touch, while at the same time craving for the stimuli... Drawing his brows together, Yazoo clung to Reno´s shirt, abruptly rocking his hips and trying to push the other youth away.

Having to shut his eyes as slim hips pressed against his newly-awakened erection, Reno reached down to put his other hand on one, rolling his pelvis into Yazoo's, rubbing their still-clothed groins together. "Ahh, that feels good, Yazoo..." His hand holding small wrists together above the boy's head loosened to stroke fingertips over the skin of an ivory palm.

Again Yazoo was a bit dumbfounded that his attempt to free himself had somehow resulted in the opposite of the desired, namely that Reno seemed to feel even more encouraged. It was frustrating, but Yazoo had to admit that it felt good indeed... Relaxing a bit, he suspiciously looked up at the other, a bit wary to see what he would do next, but the hard thing pressing against his own, slowly swelling member was so... nice! The friction felt like nothing he had experienced before and he got curious....

Reno looked down into the questioning emerald eyes and he smiled warmly at the youth, his fingertips finding the nipple again, his pelvis grinding against the boy's and feeling Yazoo's erection now, he moaned. He saw his hand moving under the drab-colored fabric and he quirked the corner of his mouth in distaste. "Let's get you out of these, yo," he said, meaning the clothes and he reached around to pull Yazoo up into a sitting position, reaching for the hem of the unsightly shirt.

This wasn´t really what Yazoo had had in mind at all and he opened his mouth again to protest, but then cool fingertips ghosted over the sensual skin of his sides, causing goosebumps and a shiver to run down his spine. Yazoo´s lids dropped shut and he arched his back as Reno´s fingers wandered from his hips over his ribs and the smooth pits of Yazoo´s arms to pull the ragged shirt over his head. It was cold in the room, and unconsciously Yazoo shivered again (even though his cheeks, nipples and groin felt really hot) and he demandingly got closer to Reno for some body heat, ordering, "Come here, it´s freezing!" It was Reno´d fault after all that he was cold!

"Mmm, sorry, baby," Reno apologetically pulled him closer. This bed didn't seem nearly as dusty as the other things in the house, giving Reno a nagging anxiety, but he would not pass up his opportunity. He pulled back the covers and let Yazoo slip under them with him, staying close, pulling his own shirt off as well, his warmth hopefully comforting the youth. Planting kisses at those soft lips again, down that graceful neck, over the chest, Reno found the other nipple, and he began to tease it with lips and tongue, occasionally tugging it gently between his teeth, his arms slipping around a slim, taut waist. "Does this feel better?" he asked between licks.

"Hng." Yazoo moaned, craning his head back to grant Reno better access while his fingers ran diffusely through the red, soft hair. "Where did you learn that?" Yazoo breathed, bucking into the lithe form above him, overtaken by the blissful feeling of their hard flesh rubbing together, sending sparks up through his belly to his chest. Unconsciously, he spread his legs some more, so Reno could lie between them and get more contact.

"Friend o'mine and I used to…" It was Reno's turn to blush now, and he did; a pretty coloring in his pale cheeks, but he did not stop his hands from caressing, his mouth from kissing, and his words were murmured lowly against heated skin, hot breath whispering across the rosy bud. Feeling Yazoo's legs spread underneath him, he contracted his abdominals, sliding his groin once up and back down Yazoo's, before straddling one of the slender thighs, his balls flush against it through the leather of his pants. "...play together. Nothin' special, but one day, we had a wrestling match and I got excited… I was _really_ embarrassed, but my buddy, Rude, didn't mind. Actually, he helped me just like this…" and it was just then that Reno began petting Yazoo's cloth-covered shaft, knowing just how to tease the youth. "…don't know where he learned it… but I'm just passin' on the love, yo."

"W-where´s your friend..." Yazoo panted, gazing dizzily at the ceiling from underneath his heavy lids. Somehow he didn´t like Reno talking about someone else while he was doing these things to him, and he wondered if the redhead played these kind of games with others too. The thought that he did kind of irked Yazoo... "...now?" While asking the question in a deep, sultry voice that was heavy with wild lust, Yazoo pulled at Reno´s pants with his knees, since his wrists were still held, thrashing underneath the redhead and rolling the other´s trousers down, so the firm flesh of his cheeks became visible in the moonlight.

"He was with me the last time I came here, when I barely escaped, and I lost him for a bit in the darkness. He showed up again outside, looking a bit strange, and then he died of a strange wound a few days later..." The redhead had grown a bit distant now, and his hand slowed on Yazoo's groin, head resting on the pale chest.

Yazoo wasn´t sure if Reno was just joking, telling his tales again, but he really looked rather pained for a moment. On instinct, Yazoo freed his one hand, cupped the redhead´s cheek and hesitantly, almost shyly kissed him on the mouth again. Whatever they were doing here was nice, and he wanted it to continue and for Reno to feel good about it too...

Reno's breath caught as he felt Yazoo kissing him sweetly and he leaned into the kiss, lacing his fingers with those of the hand he had been running his fingertip over. "So don't run off on me, yo... " he warned, nuzzling Yazoo's nose with his own, "I don't want to lose you now..." and he drew nearer until his lips nearly brushed over Yazoo's pearly ear, "alright, my _acushla_?" As he dove back in for those parted lips, Reno knew he was taking a chance calling him 'darling' like that, but frankly, the risks were too high based on his experience and he felt Yazoo should know how he felt in case...

Yazoo broke the kiss, panting and cheeks flushed. His eyes were still glittering with lust and from being called such an intimate name by a young man he´d have smacked a few minutes ago for saying it, but now it made him tremble slightly, increasing the fire in his body. "...alright..." he muttered, feeling a bit awkward.

Reno's eyes spoke volumes at the pleasure he felt simply by having Yazoo just agree to something he said to him for a change and he gave him a smile, letting the boy know how he made him feel, and what naughty things he wanted to do with him. "Good," he said, and the redhead slid out of his pants, letting Yazoo see him, how his cock ached for the silver haired teen, before reaching for the fastenings on Yazoo's pants as well. "I can't wait to see what you have been hiding under there..." He admitted, "I've always wondered, Yazoo, since you first moved here..." Lazily palming the bulge under the woolen fabric, Reno undid the pants, his eyes hungrily taking in rosy, naked flesh. Reno gasped at the sheer sight of it. "Oh Yazoo..."

Yazoo still felt a bit awkward as he saw Reno´s cock stand proudly between his legs. It wasn´t like he didn´t have any experience; in his hometown, he´d had girls. He´d never done it with a boy though. Well, he´d used some seductive techniques before, even with men if he wanted something from them, and surprisingly it had worked because he had a rather girly face... he´d never been confronted with another cock however. All he´d done so far was flutter his lashes a bit and smile cutely and then usually he got what he needed… His eyes darted back to Reno´s face, seeking for some guidance or something, because even though he was excited, he just had no real idea what to do.

Reno grinned a bit when he saw how shy and uncertain Yazoo was, offhandedly wondering if he had been that way with Rude. Who knew, but he was sure of one thing; he had never seen anything sweeter nor as sexy as the rosy flush on Yazoo's soft skin. He moaned at how he was able to be the one that got to be with him, even for just right now, even if Yazoo did not return the feelings. Carefully, Reno moved closer, taking Yazoo's cool hand and placing it on the boy's own shaft. "Show me... touch yourself for me, just watch me for a moment and when you are feeling more comfortable... we'll go from there, alright?" Reno wrapped his fingers around his own hard cock and began demonstratively stroking it so Yazoo would not feel alone.

Yazoo lifted his brow in an attempt to look more confident than he actually felt and grabbed his cock harder, starting to move his hand up and down, pressing his erection through the small hole his index finger and thumb built. "Im not wanking for the first time," he informed Reno, his eyes rolling back a bit when his pelvis rhythmically jerked up. He could see Reno´s eyes on him and suddenly, he felt like making a bit of a show of it to prove his point by flicking his thumb over the glistening, flushed head, parting his lips and giving a pleased, sensual moan as if he was totally lost in the pleasure of milking himself.

Reno was mesmerized by what he was seeing, and he steadied himself, licking his lips, looking truly out of breath for a moment, unable to withstand it all. "Yeah, that's some pretty terrific technique you have there, yo," he agreed, and the pervert in him, his inner beast, demanded that he pose this to the youth, "you touch yourself a lot, beautiful?"

Yazoo watched Reno stroke his own erection with sure, succinct movements, and his half smirk that made him look strangely wild in the dark room as he looked down on Yazoo. A flutter went through Yazoo´s stomach as he tilted his head and continued to work his swollen member, feeling the tension rise and fall as his skin was pulled back and forth. "And what about you? You look pretty routinized yourself..."

"I try," Reno answered enigmatically, but then, he offered, "mm, maybe twice a day, yo... although, if I could, I would do it every time I think about..." he omitted the last word 'you' in favor of "sex...." He didn't want to scare the boy now. They were in a creepy enough place as it was, and yet this room was starting to feel more and more comfortable, and the idea that they might be in danger now and Reno was masturbating with his living wet dream made his cock twitch noticeably in his hand. Later though, after he had gotten to spend more time with Yazoo, if the youth would want that, that is, he´d tell him, maybe... He continued his pervy third degree, moving closer, breathing against Yazoo's perfect ear again, "What are you thinking about, _acushla_...?" Raining kisses over Yazoo's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips and neck, Reno ran a hand over Yazoo's body, awaiting his answer.

"Hng," Yazoo gave a throaty, stretched moan, halting his movements for a moment so he wouldn´t just cum from all the sensations. It was strange and somewhat thrilling at the same time to imagine that Reno did that to himself, alone... "I´m thinking-uh...." he licked his lips, as he felt Reno´s warm tongue lick over his jaw and then bit into the dainty earlobe that poked out from between fire red hair. "...about..." his hand started to glide down his swollen, aching shaft again, and his spine arched slightly into Reno´s hot body as they pulled their cocks simultaneously, almost touching "...real big boobs," he lied, just to see how Reno´d react.

"Yeah?" Reno wasn't sure if Yazoo was serious or not, but it was enough that he was here with Reno right now, even if he did like girls. So maybe he and Yazoo would not be playing together like this again, so he went for broke... "Well, you know what I'm thinking about right now? Every time I touch myself? What makes me cum?" He ran both hands over pert buttocks, slipping his fingertips in the crevasse to rub over the boy's secret entrance.

"AH!" Yazoo twitched at the sudden touch, but his hole tightened and then relaxed again as the jolt that went through his nether regions had passed. His brain went a bit mush and he clenched his jaw, his pelvis grinding against the finger softly prodding against his entrance. "No," Yazoo breathed, his silver hair fanned out all over the sheets, clinging to his sweaty, flushed face, another clear droplet of sudor slowly rolling down his throat.

"Oh gods!!" Reno was not at all expecting Yazoo to know about the pleasure of that secret place, and it surprised and delighted him at the same time. "You...." he rasped, his voice thick with desire, "I think about you, Yazoo," and he looked up into those hazy eyes adoringly, "Dreaming of a scene just like this one, tryin' to imagine you touching yourself for me, wonderin' if you ever fingerfucked yourself... and it's all I dreamed of 'n' more..." He took the hand that wasn't working the boy's cock and drew it to his lips, licking over the long fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Then, he brought Yazoo's hand in his and they teased the boy's entrance together, Reno feasting his burning blue eyes on it all, "_You_ make me cum, yo..." and he leaned over to lap over the tip of the boy's weeping cock.

At all that, Reno´s tongue on his leaking flesh, their fingers at his oversensitive hole and the youth´s words, Yazoo was violently driven over the edge; his body spasmed and a guttural cry escaped him as he came, white hit seed shooting up with his balls tightening, was splattered into Reno´s face. The sight of the creamy sperm splattering on Reno´s mouth and cheek made another load follow, until only small droplets dripped from the tip and onto his belly. Yazoo dryly gulped, closed his eyes and waited for the ecstasy that shook his whole being, making blurriness appear in his head wear off. "Reno..." he moaned, unconsciously, as his body relaxed, growing heavy against the soft mattress.

At seeing his fantasies fulfilled in person, Yazoo cumming like that, Reno's glistening face contorted at the sexy sounds of his own name being said by that voice. "Yazoo..." he answered huskily and then he followed his acushla over into orgasmic bliss, milking the seed from his body, spurting onto Yazoo's cock and belly, unable to look away from the creamy skin and that beautiful face, all flushed, and those kiss-swollen lips. As his body rocked, Reno grunted, "so... fucking... hot, yo....unhhhhh..." as he convulsed one last time, and collapsed sated next to Yazoo, his nose buried in silver hair. He reached over to plant a sweet kiss to the boy's generous mouth and rested his head on Yazoo's shoulder, gazing down at their commingled seed.

Exhaustedly and with a faint smile, Yazoo lazily blinked and then bent his arm to run his fingers slowly through Reno´s damp hair. He still didn´t know what he should think about being the object of the loudmouth´s sexual desire and wet dreams, but he found that he didn´t really mind. On the contrary, it was kind of exciting... And he´d called him 'acushla'. No one had ever called him that! At home, he´d been one of too many children, too much of a dreamer to be useful. His uncle thought he was lazy and spoiled and useless and just another eater. He didn´t know what other people thought of him and frankly, he didn´t care because he thought they were dull and stupid anyway. But he liked Reno calling him this name...

Leaning in to leave another kiss on Yazoo's lips, Reno smirked as he descended down that gorgeous body again, "Let's get you cleaned up, yo," he said, and then began to lap up the evidence of their tumble with his wet tongue, enjoying the fact that his touches and kisses to Yazoo's oversensitive skin made the boy writhe underneath him. When he had finished, he got up and dressed, tucking Yazoo warmly into the now-warm bed. As he went to the small wardrobe, opening it, to find only torn garments, as if someone had purposefully ruined them, Reno frowned. "No offense meant, yo, but these rags don't suit you at all. You deserve better, _acushla_. I'll find you somethin' grand. I know this place used to be owned by a great noble family. Wait here, and don't make a peep, yo." He climbed in again for one more sweet kiss, and as he drew back, he looked deep into those bewitching orbs that almost glowed in the moonlight. "Promise me?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes, but then shrugged nonetheless and leaned back in the cushions to demonstrate that he wouldn´t go anywhere. "Hurry up, I´m getting cold..." He probably wouldn´t be able to wear the clothes that Reno was going to find him anyway; his uncle´d kill him if he found out that Yazoo had sneaked out at night and come up here. Still it was nice that Reno cared about it... "And don´t get eaten by the monster," he chuckled in an after thought, smirking at the other, but it was more in good-natured teasing.

Reno looked a bit uncomfortable at Yazoo's joke, and for a moment, he let his guard drop and showed Yazoo a fraction of the fear he'd felt the last time he was here. But to drown out the feeling, Reno abruptly came back and leapt on the bed, whispering jovially, "Oh, you're getting cold, huh? Here, lemme warm you up a bit!" With that, he ran his warm hands over Yazoo's arms quickly, and took cooling hands in his own and blew his hot breath on them, warming them up. After he had bought Yazoo some more comfort time, he winked at him and slipped out the door, closing it behind him. If they had found a key to lock it, Reno would have done that too. He would have to be quick. He began to creep down the hallway, popping into other bedrooms looking for something warm, elegant and in good condition for his acushla to wear.

Smoldering, red eyes pulled back into the twirling shadows as the redhead moved out of the room on quick feet and closed the door behind him. When the human had moved further down the hall, the creature peeled back from the darkness that was its element and silently crept towards the bedroom door. It had seen and observed enough. It was time to get rid of the intruders.

* * *

Comment Replies –

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Thanks, love!! XD Yeah, Reno is one lucky bastid. And he is kind of a storyteller. Yaz might be right to be wary of him. Glad you are enjoying so far! _Hehe, Yazoo is a bit careful and he hadn´t decided if he liked Reno and his antics in the first chapter. But now they are getting closer and Yazoo is less cold towards him,yay!

Madisuzy_ – Oh, gods, Madi!! *spellbound* You beg so beautifully!!! *drools* Okay, we totally caved! There is no way we _wouldn't_ post more after that! Nice work! XD *huggles*_ I absolutely have to second that! Hopefully you enjoyed it!

Soyna – _Hey, thank you so much, love!! That is so sweet of you to say!! Yeah, Yaz might be kind of a hard learner in this one, but it doesn't help that Reno tends to embellish a lil bit XD Yay, I hope we get everything answered for you as it unfolds!! _Haha, he got to hear Reno scream indeed! Even though it was 'just' a scream of panicked surprise ;) I think Yazoo´s still very sceptical about the stories, however… I´m glad you enjoy our fics, we sure as hell love reading your comments!

Anon – _Hey love, thank you so much!!! *huggles* Mm, you know, Reno prolly might stay this way, but he has good points too. This is our first Renzoo, so we are very happy you are enjoying it!! XDDDD _Oh, I hope we won´t disappoint you! Well, Reno is a bit of a loudmouth and likes to brag, but I think once he lets go of that attitude he can be very insightful and attentive… you´ll see ^__^

Kiki-slasha – _Kiki, dahling, *kisses* XDDDD Yeah, I thought about that too, but I don't think Reno would quite be Reno without it... maybe it is like those times in anime where if they are anywhere in the Japanese countryside, when it is dubbed in English, they sound like hillbillies XDDD Yep, that kiss was de-lish!! Yum!! Yaz is teh hawtness, all right! XD Leave it to BMIK! SoulessMonster!Cloud, LMAO!! Love it!! Talk to you later, gorgeous! *kasnuggles* _Yes, it was concipated to be a Halloween fic, but I love all these old, stylish horror movies and maybe that inspired us a bit too ! Horror is always good XDDD Ah well, despite the village looking neat and all, it´s a village of peasants, so they are not as eloquent and sophisticated as one might think, and they surely must have some sort of dialect or slang? At least here we have that, sometimes you cannot understand a word the old people mutter into their beards XDD

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!!! __XD Yeah, a paillaisse was one of those things I totally had to look up again. XD BMIK's vocab is way more advanced! XD So I am like XD "...." *googles it* "oh!! ohhh, good one!!" XDD Whoa! Phoenix Down!! Yeah, Reno is totally trying to push Yaz' buttons, because it's just fun! XD We shall see! *snickers cryptically* Glad you are enjoying it, babe!! _Well, he´s a peasant boy :D Whereelse do you want him? On the kitchen floor? Hah! You´ll see who the monster is in the third chapter, no telling yet XDD

Jaybird – _Yay!! Thank you!! Yeah, actually this is my first horror fic, not sure about BMIK, not sure if Shadows Within Darkness counts... yeah, prolly so! XD Oh, yeah, hope you like those warnings when they come up!! *excitedly bites fingernails in anticipation* Yeah, lil Cloudy, he just makes it so easy! *snickers* _Yay! Of course we will continue this then^^ I like the pairing a lot too, and there should be more stories about them indeed! Haha, it was indeed just a side joke, Cloud getting scolded, but I think the c,umsiness suits him, kinda XD

Labe – _Hey Bela!! *huggles* Wooot, those outfits would be way cute on them!!! XD Yeah, we will see our monster soon enough!! Hope you likie!! __*kisses!!* _Oh, nice choice of outfits and it totally fits! They wear relatively simple peasant clothes- wollen and leather made. You´ll see the monster soon! *huggles*

**We´d love to hear your thoughts on this, as always and hope you´re interested in a third chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Fleurs du Mal**

*Chapter 3*

Too late the shadowy, large creature had noticed the two little humans infiltrating its realms with their excited voices and warm, nervous bodies... Once it had laid eyes on them it was settled to drive them away with its startling presence and its abysmal voice to shoo them back into the safety of their world. If they stayed here for too long, bad, evil things could happen and their innocent souls could be ripped right out of them… But then the creature had stopped, drawn into their game that stirred memories within it of similar pleasures. Long forgotten, tender feelings, heated excitement, sweet unsureness… It had silently observed the two through the open door, mesmerized by their pulsing bodies and hushed voices, their lovely clumsiness and the fragile feelings that blossomed between them...

"What are you doing, dog?!!!! Get him, get him!!!!" A dark, sinewy looking entity appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, waving his arms empirically. He pointed exasperatedly for his pet to go after the spritely, little redhead, who, by now, was well out of earshot, so the human wouldn't know he was being pursued. "And don't bother coming back until you have disposed of him." The speaker's beady eyes were on the closed bedroom door, knowing by the unmistakable scent of human blood that there was a luscious prize just waiting for him inside. As his creature stumbled down the hallway into the darkness, the entity, who for all appearances might resemble a rather strange man, his frame rather harmless looking, moved to enter. The only clue to his true nature, of the evil twisting his soul, was the cold radiating from his dark eyes.

Opening the heavy door, the entity slowly stepped in, approaching the small figure in the grand bed. "What have we here? A trespasser, and a lovely one at that... come here, child... Hojo won't hurt you..." _Much_, the vampires' thin lips twisted into a smirk that could never in a million years pass as pleasant or friendly in the least.

Yazoo jerked on the bed where he had been dozing, almost falling asleep. His eyes had been dropped shut, his body felt so wonderfully relaxed and for the first time, he slept in a soft, warm bed. And it was really late and the walk up here had been exhausting, so naturally his thoughts had quickly become dull and fuzzy and his head lay heavy on the cushions… He hadn´t even heard the door open, but when he heard a very unpleasant, and unfamilar voice, he sat up quickly and instinctively drew up the blankets around his naked, slender body. As he saw the rather small, hunched man, he relaxed a bit, but his expression went a bit concerned and guilty, as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. "I am very sorry sir," he said, lowering his eyes in an act of conscious-stricken humbleness. Damn. He knew someone was living up here! He shouldn´t have listened to the stupid redhead! Now he somehow had to charm his way out of this and hope the landlord would let them go without making a fuss... If they were really unlucky, they´d get punished with a bit of caning, and his uncle surely´d add his own seconds of sanctions right after… "We didn´t know someone was living up here. Please, we will be gone immediately, have mercy on us..." He looked up again, giving the man the puppy eyes, just slightly wondering that something seemed… off about him. He was so incredibly pale. But maybe it was just because of the cold moonlight shining into his hard face…

"Oh, you didn't, did you?" Hojo's eyes narrowed even more, "and the front door traps didn't deter you, eh? Well!" He was more than a bit amused actually, here was a child who ran _toward _danger rather than away from it. "You like excitement, eh, little one?" Drool has started to form at the corners of the vampire's mouth as his eyes dropped to a bare, flawless chest. "I can provide you with plenty of that, I think..." and in a flash, he had the blankets pulled back and pulled Yazoo up by his wrists, watching him hang there, naked under the vampire's lecherous gaze. "Oh! Beautiful..." Hojo gasped appreciatively.

Surprised, the youth blinked as in one moment he was sitting in the bed while at the next, he was hanging from the creepy man´s extraordinarily strong grip. Just what was happening?! At being manhandled like that, Yazoo felt his snappy attitude surface again, the fact that they had been at fault and that he was facing the landlord now whom he should respect and try to please so he would let them go! "Look, we´re sorry okay? We won´t do it again. Now... could you let me down please?" he said frostily, his brain refusing to read the signs that something obviously very very wrong was going on here and that the 'man' in front of him was no man at all.

Hojo usually had something to say to a youth's impudence, but in this case, he simply did _not_ put the boy down, and he carried the squirming teen up a few hundred winding stairs to his 'play room' in the tower, which was, in essence, a torture chamber where he had many devices with which to toy with his victims while they screamed. In this case, however, Hojo did not feel like making the little one bleed at all... well, that was not entirely true, he would drink, but he decided he would only drink the warm, coursing blood of a child in the throes of passion. That blood he considered the purest and most delicious. He did not need to see where his feet were taking them, so he kept his eyes locked on that beautiful face scowling at him, those little legs kicking ineffectually and especially the swaying of the boy's genitals as he struggled. When he thought the youth's arms might be growing sore and weary, Hojo amused himself by letting go and with all speed, reaching for a slender white ankle, carrying the little one upside down and watching some more, licking his lips. Oh, he had such plans for _this_ one.

Yazoo stopped struggling once he was turned upside down and dangled from his foot, his long hair swaying over the dirty stairs. It was so dark and cold here and he unconsciously shivered. There were no candles lit at all; only an occasional, very small window let in some moonlight. It was far too little for a normal human to see anything, they´d have tumbled down and broken their necks… Yazoo´s eyes were wide now and his heart was pumping in his chest when cold sweat broke out all over his body. This wasn´t right.... A small, old man like this landlord shouldn´t be able to carry a grown, healthy young man like Yazoo that way! And also his struggling had shown no effect at all, and surely Yazoo was no weakling! Actually he had very quick reflexes and was agile and strong, which was why no one had ever dared to call him 'girly' again after he had broken their noses. But this was just insane!!! This was... the Thing?! And where was Reno?! "Sir, please...?" he breathed, trying to look up into those strangely glowing eyes that stared at him from the frosty darkness.

"Mmm, now _that_ is what I like to hear..." Hojo purred at the polite imploring coming from this pretty little thing. "A perfect little partridge you are. Such a treasure as you I cannot allow to escape, surely. I wish to have fun with you." Hojo sniffed the air, "Hm, you and the little pest have been having fun yourselves, haven't you? I can smell your juices, little one," Lifting the boy up so that his cock was level with his discerning nose, Hojo sniffed some more, his breath puffing out over smooth, taut skin. "and it excites these old nostrils..."

"W-what are you doing?!" Yazoo weakly protested, his head feeling dizzy from all the blood shooting into it. "S-stop sniffing at me!" Incredulous, the silver haired young man clasped his hands before his groin to protect his precious genitals. This was just like the worst dream he ever had!!! Maybe he had fallen asleep in the bed after all? "Where´s... Reno?" he hitched, clenching his jaw against the tears that started to well up in his eyes. This was all so strange and confusing and... humiliating! Sure, they had trespassed, but this was going a little too far, wasn´t it?! "Let me go..."

Hojo smirked, licking his tongue wetly over the back of the youth's hand, pointing out how close he had come to putting his mouth on bare skin. He could easily do so of course, but waiting made it all the sweeter. By this time, they had reached the room, which was already illuminated by lanterns, and there, Hojo stood with his prize. "Reno, hm? So _that _is the little brat's name. He escaped me once before... but I will see to it this time that he never again sees the dawn. I have sent my dog after him... he is no more, little one." He said gravely, an act to cover his smug satisfaction, and his expression attempted feigned concern and consideration now. "Would you like some comfort? You need only seek shelter in my arms, pet..." he said breathily over little fingers.

Yazoo´s heart sank when he first heard the words that Reno was more or less dead, his mouth forming a wordless 'No'. He didn´t have time to relish the feeling of the sudden loss -which maybe was a good thing so the pain couldn´t fully bloom in his heart- because his eyes had fallen onto the... tools that decorated the damp, mossy walls. It reeked awfully in here, like something was rotting, and Yazoo was glad that he couldn´t really see anything since the light was too poor for his human eyes. It was a good thing he didn´t see the smears of crusted blood on the walls, and the yellow, human bones piling up at the back of the room –or the various tools of torture that hung from the walls, rusty and dirty from use. This room had seen so many awful, hideous acts of pure sadism and had heard so many agonized screams and whimpers…

Despite being mostly oblivious to this chamber's dark, disgusting history, Yazoo still suddenly felt as if he was stuck in an ice block, and for the first time, he really felt fear grip him. "What is this place?!" he breathed, asking again for the one thing that he associated with comfort from this madness "Where´s Reno?!"

*

"Aw, yeah!" Reno exclaimed in hushed tones as he found just what he was looking for in an old chest of drawers in the fourth room over past a study and a sitting room. This place sure was fancy, and Reno found himself wishing that he could live more like this instead of his more humble roots. He was far better off than Yazoo though, he had to admit. If he ever found such a life for himself, he would include Yazoo, even if he had to drag the little bastard kicking and screaming. Reno smirked. Well, perhaps he would find more pleasurable ways of convincing his _acushla_, but one thing was for certain: Yazoo would come.

Reno held up a black velvet frock coat and a beautiful creme-colored lace shirt (although, it was questionable whether or not the crème color actually indicated a yellowing from age,) black riding breeches and some dull black heeled boots, all of which were very dusty, but after a good shaking out, and a deep polish for the leather, the outfit would be good as new, and far nicer than even the gray frock coat Reno was wearing... Reno also found a deep velvet blue one for himself. The owner, may he rest in peace, sure had some great taste, and Reno inwardly thanked their generous host, before tucking the clothing under his arms and heading for the door.

The creature had felt dread at its master´s cold voice and the order. Trying to avoid a meeting between the small humans and his demon master had been its intention, but it had let itself get carried away, dwelling on long forgotten tastes and memories… Now, was it its time to end what it had failed to do last time? The creature didn´t want to. It was horrible enough that its master had already gotten one of the little humans in his dirty, cruel claws. The suffering surely didn´t need to be doubled... Stepping out of the shadows with glowing eyes, it appeared before the redhead, who was proudly holding on to the clothes that had once been the creature´s, growling in a rough voice, "Run."

Stopped short by a familiar stare, Reno heard the voice and took off at the fastest run he could manage. However, he ran not toward the cellar door, but down the dark, broken corridor to the room in which he had left Yazoo to find the bed empty, and the sheets tousled. Gasping for breath and trembling, Reno felt himself beginning to hyperventilate, as he angrily stared at the creature slowly approaching, tears gathering in his deep, blue eyes, as he demanded, "W-Where is he?!!!"

The creature came forward, confused that the human hadn´t run out of the castle and slightly frustrated at this too. So he had come to get his little friend... A sad melancholy briefly overcame the creature and it cast its eyes downwards, but then it appeared behind the youth in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the back of the collar and racing through the halls and outside into the chilling night air. They didn´t have time to argue and answer questions, his master´d get suspicious.... Through the nightly, gloomy forest they went, past thick old trees and young firs, scaring the nightly creatures that had dared to come so close to the castle and its dangerous smell. Finally the creature decided that they were far enough -it could see a few dim lights of the village shine through the forest- and threw the youth to the ground of a small clearing rather roughly. "Go!" it ordered, its voice a low, expressionless rumble.

Reno felt himself shoved on the ground, but he sprang back up rather quickly, and defiantly looked the creature in its red eye, "Not a chance, Hench-Man...."

The creature was rather surprised to say the least. Pushing the young man roughly back so he stumbled to keep his equilibrium, it growled "Don´t be stupid! You want to die?! Run away!"

"Nah, I don't, but I will not leave without Yazoo!!!" the redhead flared, and then he noticed that the creature was not really attacking him, only moving if it was provoked... and he looked at it more soberly. It really wasn´t this thing´s fault, he assumed, as it just had tried to save him from the clutches of its master… But still, he wouldn´t leave without Yazoo, and maybe he could persuade the red-eyed creature to help him?! He desperately hoped so. "Hey... don't you hate being that Thing's Hench-Man?"

"...How do you know about my master?" the creature stiffened, now rising to its full height and kind of hovering over Reno menacingly. It was one thing to save an innocent little human from the sadistic claws of his keeper, but another one to have a potential threat to their safety walk around there... And the thing wasn´t stupid; its master hadn´t hunted here, because an angry mob was no easy problem to deal with, and during the day, they were helpless. The rumors and fear was enough to keep the villagers away, but once they had formed an alliance, he and his master were utterly at their mercy, at least during the day. And the creature wanted to avoid a blood bath if possible…

Reno took an involuntary step back, and then immediately wished he hadn't, having just shown the creature a hint of his fear. "I'm not deaf, yo. I heard his stupid laugh and he gave you the order to kill me the last time I was here... and that was when I lost Rude. I do _not_ want to lose Yazoo as well, yo. Can´t you help me get him back? Please?"

"Don´t be ridiculous," the creature snapped, as if this was the most silly thing it´d ever heard (which it probably had...,) but the little human´s desperate look made it take back a step as well. It felt uneasy under the wide-eyed stare and the piercing gaze full of worry. Humans were so... vulnerable... and easily agitated… "Your friend is dead already, there is nothing you can do, so now run and save yourself!" it pressed, urging the redhead to move away by shooing it with its hands. This really was a new situation for the creature; it hadn´t talked to any human in ages because usually they´d just run away... Flaring its red eyes up again, the creature hoped that it was enough to make the child walk off into the opposite direction of the castle, feeling very awkward.

"Dead," Reno fell to his knees, disbelieving, clutching the clothes meant for his _acushla_ to his chest, and sobbed there quietly for a moment.

"... Well..." the creature fidgeted, somewhat touched by the grief this little one expressed with his whole body and soul. It had been so very long since he had experienced any feelings at all. Somehow it had managed to fall into a lethargy that kept it from questioning its way of life any longer, to feel anger, mistreated or even misery about its situation… But facing the human made him remember them again, and it found that it also found 'pity' and the need to console again. "He might not be dead...yet. But technically he is..."

"What is your name?" the teen finally asked hoarsely, looking up into the creature's glowing eyes, tears streaming in rivers from his own.

The creature contemplated answering the question. They really didn´t have time for that! But it didn´t see that the teen would stop pestering him anytime soon, he had that stubborn look on his face now... Maybe it shouldn´t have told him that his friend was still alive at all. "...Vincent", he finally murmured, before he flared up again, "Now leave!" At least he could try to save one of them, right?

Reno ignored the order, "Vincent... that's a great name, yo," and he approached Vincent carefully, as he noticed that still, Vincent had not attacked him. He wasn´t about to give up so easily, there was still hope to save Yazoo! But he couldn´t do this alone, most likely… "Is there a way we can defeat the Thing? Kill him, if we have to? I would have Yazoo back and you would be free? You could come with us if you like, yo." He was being honest about that too, but first and foremost, he wanted to save Yazoo.

"We cannot kill him!" Vincent breathed, outraged, and his eyes brimmed with a fear that went so deep. He´d lived so long with his master, had been beaten into resigned submission so often, that even the thought of going against his master was... scary. But maybe it wasn´t _that _much of a crazy idea_?_ Maybe he had just arranged himself with this life? Because he had been defying Hojo just a few minutes ago by wanting to let the youth escape, hadn´t he? Was there really such a big step from that little act of rebellion to freeing himself of Hojo´s presence?

Vincent scanned the youth again. He seemed honest and clever and he was really determined to risk his life to save his friend... Pressing his lips into a thin line, Vincent gritted his teeth. "...You have one chance. During daylight, we sleep. You have to put a stake through his heart and decapitate him quickly. His coffin is in the catacombs, it´s heavy and you may have to get some tools to open it. That´s all I can do for you. Now go!" He pushed the youth again, and then he was gone himself, his heart full of doubt, anxiety and anticipation as he went back to his master, wondering if he´d wake up the next night.

Reno looked after Vincent, watching the knotted black hair sway as the thin figure, dirty and covered in old rags walked away from him. Vincent, huh? He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling that Yazoo was not dead yet. He had not been joking when he told Yazoo that the monster would not find Reno appetizing once he saw the silver youth. He just hoped his little love was alright in there, and prayed that Vincent would not let Hojo kill him, but he knew that nothing pleasant was in store for his _acushla._ Being a pervert himself, Reno knew one when he saw it, and he truly would kill that festering sod if he lay one hand on Yazoo.

For all the determination he had to run in there and find the boy, Reno knew that Vincent was right. What use was there in getting himself killed if he was the only one who could get them out of there? The redhead simultaneously felt his chest swell with the noble pride of a new mission, and a rather exciting adventure that lay ahead of him, as well as the churning of his stomach for every aspect of Yazoo's safety. Turning back toward the village, he headed off, sorting out his new grocery list in his mind.

tbc

* * *

Comment Replies:

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Kiki-slasha **– _Hey, Kiki! *snuggles her joint-betrothed* Why, thank you, darling! XD Oh, no, I'm almost completely positive that, even though he may outwardly deny, Yaz loves being in your arms!! ;D Oh, man, *cums from the sexy Rude-threesome bloodplay imagery* Hawtness!!! Yeah, me too!!! I am totally addicted too, these bishis make it so EASY!!! XDDD Yay, hope you like where this is going... I know it got a bit weird this chap. *cuddles and kisses* _Haha, no one can escape Reno´s charms…eventually XD Maybe not even the creepy creep? Buuuuuut, we´ll see. Not telling. *zips it* XD

**MistressColdblood** – _Thank you so much, love!!! XD BMIK is the ever delectable, butt-virginal Yaz *ahem* XDDD and the awesomeness that is Vincent and I am Reno and the Thing, and it was sooooooooo much fun, because I hadn't played either before, so I got to be extremely inhumanly pervy too!!! *drool collecting at the corners of her mouth* Yesh, BMIK's work is fantasmagical and I am extremely proud of our Lotus!! Thank you so much for saying so!!! *huggles* Yeah, if it were up to me, all horror would definitely have smex in it!! And usually, it does, but the ones that do get smex die for some reason? What is that?! XD Oh yesh, please do tell us when it is up, what you were expecting to happen? *so curious!!* _Oh, thank you! Chephren already clarified who is playing who… And I wonder if we can surprise you! I really love horror tales, especially the old, classic ones! I must say I haven´t read many horror fics for the Final Fantasy VII fandom yet… Maybe 2 or so? I hope ours will be a good add to it!

**Natzilla** – _Hey Nat-Nat!! *snuggletackles!!* LMAO!! Yazooella, how sweet!!! XD Well, know that Reno has every intention of saving lil Yazzy!! I know, how could put such a sweet, snarky little child in a barn like that, the punks!! Sorry this one was a bit shorter, but the idea was more complete than going on, and hopefully the next one will make up for it!! I think I am just starting to notice how many exclamation points I use when doing the comments. I hope it doesn't feel like I am yelling at you! XD I am just feeling happy! ^_____^ Yesh, here lies the downfall of every horror movie... all I had to do to complete it was to have Reno say, "I'll be right back!" XDDDDDDD but that would have been wayyyyyy too cliché. _Aren´t you happy that Reno´s shoes were too big? XD Otherwise he´d have a rosty claw sticking through it now… Aaaan d then they wouldn´t have had sex and the story would have ended something like that "Reno started to whine and Yazoo had to free his foot. Then they went back to the village and Reno died a few days later of tetanus." XDD

**Labe** – _Hey Bela!!! *huggles* So did it come out like you thought and did you like it, love? Your Vin is here! I would feel a little better knowing he is here too! XD _Oh, I hope your nails are still alive??? Of course it is Vincent; who is better suited to play a creepy, red eyed monster? ;) Happy you like it!

**Madisuzy** – _Ohhh, *pets the pretty Madi-kitty* So never fear, Vin is here... but also, there was another element to our Thing... what do you think? *winces* More smexy fun will be had, for certain!! Coming right up! I second that, Yaz and Reno ARE too beautiful to die! TTYL, babe!! *snuggles* _ Yeah, you spotted Vin XD And you are absolutely right, it´d be a pitty if Reno and Yazoo died, now that they kind of made up. But you´ll never know with evil Hojo….

**Soyna** – _Yeah, just one way that Reno's cocksure ways get the best of him sometimes! XD LMAO, 'in the strange bed in the castle!' XDDD Yeah, he prolly figured he might distract it by wandering around, and apparently, Yaz' clothes really bothered him... they are like those drab, burlap sack-esque clothes... so he could provide something for his Yaz? I dunno... Horror stories are funny like that. XD Yeah, I bet Vinny was too distracted, in a good way, that is, to go frighten them sooner. XDD _Haha, for being all horrified and wary Reno did forget quickly about his own horror-tales in the castle… But then he was horny!!!! Which really is his only excuse XD And you were, right, it is Vincent indeed, and I suppose he was a bit… well, as Chephren said: distracted ;)

**Thank you for all the lovely replies!!!**

**Now, will Vincent be able to fool his master? What happened to Yazoo? Will Reno be able to save him? Do you even care?**

**Tell us and the next chapter will be up soon!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, we were kinda busy, but finally, here it is! Warnings: there´s smuuuuuut ahead (and it includes Hojo. We told you this is a horror story ;))**

**Superkalifragi: Yazoo, Vincent**

**Chephren: Reno, Hojo**

* * *

**Les Fleurs du Mal**

*Chapter 4*

The ancient energies of thousands Hojo had tortured and killed over the years hung thickly around the North Tower torture chamber. The vampire had the beautiful youth strapped to a large table-like platform, mechanized to be tilted at all angles. It stood upright on one end so that the boy was stretched out almost vertically, his delicate feet tipped out from being directly under him. Tough, old leather straps kept him attached to the table, and he remained naked for the vampire's lustful gaze.

"Are you ready to play with me, little one?" Hojo approached, spindly fingertips brushing over a milky inner thigh as the dark eyes looked into the pristine, youthful face before him. This silver being was truly an angel almost beyond compare, and Hojo had every intent of keeping him forever. Only once before had he felt so strongly for one of his victims. Years ago, in a different age, when the village below in the valley was only a few houses, Hojo had been chased out of his estate by an angry mob, who burned everything he knew, lashing out against the fear he had instilled in their hearts and the beautiful victims, their family, children and friends he had stolen away in the night.

Having nowhere to go, the vampire had stumbled as far as he could away to the doorstep of this castle, and when he knocked, retaining some of his former innocence and humanity for the sake of show, the beautiful landlord had taken pity on him. That night, as the Lord slept, Hojo brought him here, the intent of this room just a wicked sparkle in his eye, chaining him to a heavy dining table. He unleashed his cruel, sexual games on Vincent, ultimately turning him into something no longer human, his servant in Vincent's own home, and a broken fragment of the proud, generous man he was.

Yazoo just hissed and snapped with his sharp teeth into the direction where Hojo was coming from, giving him a pointed, hateful glare from behind the curtain of hair that hung in his face. He had no other means to defend himself really. He was strapped to a table that stood almost upright and the straps were too strong for him to move even slightly. He was still naked and he didn´t like the looks the creepy man was throwing him, one bit. So far he was too angry and too outraged to really be afraid, even though it gnawed at the back of his mind. He also didn´t notice the tears running down his face, both coming from anger and the supposed loss of his just found lover. He felt so stupid! Just why had he even suggested that they come here?! It was all his fault and now shit had hit the fan!

"Oh, you are defiant... I like that..." Hojo cooed deviantly, watching that angry, haughty face, his hands reaching up to grab a slender throat, squeezing a bit as a reminder that the youth was only here alive because Hojo found him amusing, and he had better keep it up. This particular vampire could have just as much fun with the boy dead, at least until the smell started to offend him, and the body started to decay... but he preferred them alive and fighting. Humans were only simple toys to him.

He let his hands slide down that perfect skin, over the porcelain chest, playing with rosy nipples, lightly teasing one, watching the youth's body respond, and the pouty lips part as they gasped. "You really are the most winsome urchin, pet... an angel who walks among us. I want to see you try to fight and claw your way out of my darkness." After uttering those words that essentially Hojo's promise of salvation and ruin all at once, he continued his teasing, but then to the other nipple, he pinched it... _hard, _watching his angel's reaction.

"Get your hands off me, you disgusting maggot," Yazoo pressed through gritted teeth, as he tried to flinch away, but now, fear was clearly evident in his eyes too. They were wide and panicked and his breath rushed out in pants. Hojo´s words didn´t charm him at all; if anything they inflicted disgust and anxiety in his heart. He didn't want that man to touch him; it made him feel bad, dirty, and it was nothing like anything he had felt with Reno at all. Biting his lips to keep himself from sobbing, Yazoo just continued to stare at the Thing, hoping some miracle would happen so he would wake up from this nightmare.

"Mmm, yes, this is what I like... your resistance, but..." Hojo also wanted to see the boy's body in all its perfection in a pure state of arousal. Raising his arm, and letting the black linen of his shirt fall away from a gnarly wrist, Hojo opened his mouth to bare sharp, growing canines. Cackling a bit at the widened green eyes, the vampire brought his forearm to his lips, gasping around the skin as it was pierced, and sighed in relief as he tasted even his own blood. Now he tipped it and brought the broken vein to the child's mouth, "Drink..." He would only spare a little, for his intent was not to turn the youth just yet. That Hojo would do in good time, but there were certain effects that his blood would inspire in the boy, depending on the amount of blood given.... Arousal, bliss, and if the vampire willed it, complete submission.

Yazoo felt another wave of shock hit him as the Thing revealed its true nature and he uselessly tried to thrash in his bonds and get away, but instead, a thin, sinewy arm was pressed into his face. Yazoo tried to turn his head away because the metallic smell of blood was so overwhelmingly obnoxious. However, his captor pressed so hard that he couldn´t breathe and had to open his mouth eventually as he gasped for air. A gust of the crimson liquid spilled into his mouth and he had to gulp it down, knitting his brows in disgust, but then his expression relaxed; the second flush wasn´t nearly as bad.... Actually it was quite... delicious! Yazoo distantly felt the arm withdrawing and stretched his tongue, to get one last drop, to make it stay and get more. His body was on fire suddenly, every nerve tingling and brimming with nervous excitement. A deep, throaty moan from the pits of his soul escaped him when his eyes rolled and his head fell back, his tongue licking over his bloody, opened mouth. "This feels so good!"

Leaning in, Hojo lapped at the skin of the boy's neck, watching him licking the vampire's own blood off of his pouty lips. "So... pure, so... lovely!" His need to defile was almost as strong as his need to covet. He ran thin fingers down the taut belly, lightly grazing his nails, eyes drifting back and forth from the boy's face to his fine cock, watching the desire wash over the little one. Observing his erection grow made the vampire purr deviantly again, and he ran fingertips over it lightly, drawing close again to smell the intoxicating scents of the angel's essence mixed with that of the little pest, and Hojo had to admit, he adored this smell. He felt almost as if he had ordered the other's death too quickly. He was certain that the pretty, little cretin tasted divine. For some reason though, Hojo wanted almost nothing to do with such a nuisance, and something about the curious teen, bursting in here for a second time, made the vampire uneasy, even though a mere human - not even a full adult- was certainly no match for he and his most devoted servant.

Running his tongue over the silver youth's belly, tasting the boy's most intimate juices, smelling his pretty cock as it snuggled against his cheek, Hojo watched the muscles contract, and the lithe figure arch toward him, the beautiful little face light up in delight and need. "What do you want, Angel?" he asked in a syrupy sweet manner, wanting to hear that the boy wanted _him_.

"Uh!"

When Vincent finally came back to the tower and Hojo´s 'play room', he immediately smelled the blood and sexual tension, and his stomach turned. With his head and eyes lowered, he entered, but still his gaze was drawn to the pale figure, whose skin was glowing in the fiery candle light, and the blood staining his mouth and throat... Hojo knelt before him, his ugly, devious mouth close to the pulsing erection of his victim. The silver head just opened his mouth again, moaning uncontrollably, till there was one word to be distinguished from the pleasured noises. "Reno!"

Quickly casting his eyes downwards again and shuffling closer to his master, Vincent murmured, "It is done, master."

Ignoring his slave for the moment, however, Hojo was busy seething. _Damn, _he would have to work on the little one some more, show him how much pleasure he could find in the vampire's hands, make him forget the redhead. He would have his angel screaming for his new master in no time. Scowling, his mouth in a twisted line, Hojo finally turned to his faithful servant. "Good dog," he said condescendingly, actually fairly glad that the nuisance was dealt with, but he would not relinquish any control by even hinting that his pet was anything other than just that. "Now bathe. You stink and I am in need of entertainment..."

Vincent pressed his lips into a thin line, but he did as he was told anyway. Usually he kept himself quite dirty and in rags, to fend off Hojo´s overtures, and it worked most of the time. Lately Hojo had lost interest in him anyway so Vincent was relatively safe. But now it only meant that another creature had to suffer and be his plaything... Retreating to a room where there was an old tub filled with rainwater that had fallen through the damaged ceiling, Vincent quickly discarded the dirty rags he wore and stepped into the cold water, splashing it all over himself and cleaning the mud and dust away. His skin turned white again, and the scars became visible, every one of them telling another story of Hojo´s cruelties. Long, knotted hair fell into the formerly clear water as the creature cut it with a knife he always had with him. It felt good to be clean again, and when he stood, trickles running down his well-carved body, he could see the face reflecting back at him, with sad, but noble features, old wisdom and unknown torment in his eyes.

As he meanwhile was once again alone with the beautiful angel, Hojo had plans now... and a noticeable bulge in his black breeches. Tipping the platform the boy was strapped to, the vampire climbed atop it and knelt at the boy's feet, placing warm hands on smooth inner thighs, parting them as far as the bonds would allow. Then he decidedly unstrapped one delicate foot to hold the back of the leg and buttock, occasionally squeezing it in his fingers. Positioning his gaunt form over one of the youth's long, slender legs, Hojo placed his groin just over the shin, unleashing his stiff arousal from inside the binding fabric. Tilting his head to give him better access, the vampire slipped his face between the angel's thighs, breathing him in, all his alluring secrets bared for all the vampire's keen senses. He ran his slick tongue over the inside of each thigh, and over smooth balls, enjoying the light twitching of the boy's cock at the wet skin drying in the cool air. Finally, the vampire lapped over the still sensitive entrance to the slight body, sending shivers through the youth. He greatly enjoyed this part of the little one, and he continued to taste him there, busying his mouth, while he rubbed himself, his bare shaft, over the resistance of the boy's shinbone, grunting at how pleasurable it all was.

Yazoo threw his head back and bucked, tearing at the bonds from all the sparks and waves of pure bliss that rolled over him, burying him underneath, drowning him. He audibly gasped for air and whimpered in his ecstasy for more, harder and _faster_, pressing his shin against the throbbing erection he felt. His blood was rushing in his ears and he thought he was going crazy from all this!!! He couldn´t even really think at all, just feel and writhe and sob.

To that scene, Vincent came back into the room, naked and the sight of the thrashing, extremely aroused youth made his genitals stiffen. Seeing Hojo crouched over the lithe human like a vicious rat however, made him almost retch.

"I am ready, master," he therefore quickly announced his presence, hoping that Hojo would leave the poor thing in his care now.

Hojo kept lapping and rubbing at the leg until he could tear himself away, then ordered, "Come here." As his pet approached, the vampire glanced over his lovely, naked form appreciatively, remembering all those times he had taken that delectable body, holding it close to him, claiming it. "Your master wishes to see you pleasure the Angel, but first," he climbed down from the table to stand before Vincent. "Touch me..."

His eyes clouding over with impassiveness, Vincent ignored the despaired whimpering of the human as he was left in torment from not being relieved, and reached out his hand to grab Hojo´s thin, but long erection. Mechanically rubbing it, he did what is master had ordered, without much fervor. His eyes were secretly cast on the writhing youth...

Hojo liked the sight of his pet obediently stroking him. Here was an undead man who really held no concept of love at all, so he did not realize that his pet might never love him. The vampire only understood domination and submission, and the pleasures that followed. Such things as human affection were irrelevant to the vampire and weak. He was certain his pet understood these things and Hojo, despite his stodgy beliefs, possessed strong feelings for this beauty touching him now. Vincent had been the very essence of elegance, nobility and charm when Hojo had met him that night, and even now, the vampire found him remarkably breathtaking. And to his delight, Vincent had managed to retain his distinguishing qualities even through all Hojo had done to break and tame him. Reaching out, Hojo nipped along the fine jawline and over the prominent Adam's apple. "You taste good, pet, and you have done well in making yourself pleasing to your master's eye. I will let you play with the Angel in good time..." The vampire's eyes sparkled with twisted glee, "... lick me..."

Obediently, Vincent got down on his knees, first one, then the other. His fist glided up, so he firmly held Hojo´s glans and flicked with his moist tongue over it, eyes downcast. Had he been able to remember what proud creature he once had been, he might have died from the shame and humiliation, but all these years had made him jaded. It had become a routine like all of his life. Starting to move his hand again, downwards, Vincent circled the moist tip and then licked over the underside of the man´s shaft.

Hojo gasped and purred, "Very good, pet... nn." When Vincent pleasured him was the only time that the vampire freely gave approval, wanting Vincent to feel his true purpose here, and the pleasure his pet gave him made him a lot more talkative than he would have liked sometimes. He placed his hand at the nape of Vincent's neck, pressing himself against that tongue, those lips, bidding the man to take him inside.

Giving an inaudible sigh that might have only been noticed by Hojo because of the gush of air that was breathed over his dick, Vincent relaxed his throat and then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it in. He first let it prod against his cheek, so Hojo could see it pound against the soft flesh from the outside. Vincent had become so frighteningly good at it during all these years... Bobbing his head, the black haired man slid back, the now moist flesh emerging from his mouth, before he took the man in to the hilt. Slowly he withdrew again, pressing his tongue up against the swollen member, hollowing his cheeks and repeating that same motion a few times.

A wicked grin crossed the vampire's features, fingers tightening in the raven locks, and he thrust into the welcoming throat a few times in a desperate attempt to relieve his need. Finally, pulling back, his cock weeping on to that wet muscle, Hojo pulled Vincent up and away from his straining flesh into a demanding kiss. "Well done, now... give me a show," Hojo murmured as he drew back, and the vampire sat on the edge of the table, near the silver youth's head, swiping some of his precum off the end of his cock and wiping it over a soft, pink lip.

A slick tongue hungrily darted out to lick the cream from wet lips, lapping over cold fingertips. Yazoo´s eyes were so clouded with lust, all he could think about was release. Vincent knew too well how the human must feel, as he obediently climbed onto the table, placing himself between the youth´s legs, pushing the freed one over his thigh. "What do you wish me to do, master?" he asked into Hojo´s direction, his eyes drinking in the flushed skin, arched, taut body and the needy trembling.

Hojo could easily have told Vincent what to do, but he wanted to see what methods of seduction his pet might use... He wanted to see into his pet's mind a little. The vampire liked having control, but he also liked to watch mortals left to their own devices once in a while. "Use your judgment to bring the boy pleasure, pet... the more you make him moan and writhe, the more your master will be pleased," he said, leniently and gestured to the boy's body with his hand."

Vincent just lowered his eyes to show that he had understood the command and then guided his mouth to Yazoo´s throat, kissing it. Another needy whimper escaped the youth as he tried to look down with hazy eyes at who was bringing him pleasure now. Vincent just nipped and kissed his way up to the youth´s ear and whispered inaudibly, "Hush, it´s all right, don´t be afraid..." He was under the impression that the boy´s breathing got less hectic and his writhing slowed down a bit. Still, at the man sucking at his neck, Yazoo arched his body up, pressing his hard erection against the naked cock of Vincent. The older groaned and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had such a delicious body under himself. Oh how he craved to bury himself in warm flesh!!! His dick had started to leak already, but he restrained himself, and instead ravished one tight nipple, grazing it with his teeth, squeezing and pushing it with his tongue, while his hips pressed down on the teen and he grabbed his free leg to pull him closer.

"Oh... that is very nice, pet..." Hojo's hand had begun stroking his cock, which peeked out of the black fabric, "but your restraint astounds me... here," and before another breath could be taken, Hojo's reopened wound was placed at Vincent's lips, feeding him, and when it withdrew, Hojo let his fingertips, heavy with his scent of arousal linger under his pet's nose, awakening him. "Now, have your way..."

Vincent knew better than to refuse his master´s blood, and actually even if he´d have wanted to, his body would have betrayed him. It was already addicted to the intoxicating smell, taste and the ecstasy that came with it. Closing his eyes for a moment and gulping heavily, Vincent felt his cock being enflamed and he wildly started to gyrate his hips against Yazoo´s, drawing the teen´s leg up over his shoulder to get closer and more contact. His mouth attacked the silver head´s, their tongues clashing hungrily, madly sucking and lapping at each other. Their bodies started to twitch uncontrollably, and there was a wolvish howl from Vincent as he pressed his scorching dick between hot cheeks, rubbing between them and over a wrinkled little entrance, stimulating it enough that it got wet from his precum and started to clench in dire need. Yazoo had begun to wail again, bucking into Vincent, wanting him to touch him more, go inside, fill him, fuck him, take him!

Hojo was enjoying their frenzied tumble very much, and stroking his bare flesh was not nearly enough, he needed more... Crawling up behind Vincent, he unfastened the Angel's other foot and demanded, "Roll him over, pet..." so that he would have access to Vincent's hole. He would fuck the pet while the pet fucked the boy. As Vincent feverishly did as he was told, Hojo ran hands over the smooth buttocks, parting them wide to gaze upon that tight little muscle. Drawing close, he enjoyed the sights and smells as he ran the tip of his nose and tongue over it and the fragile, little balls hanging there between slender thighs, his fingertips wandering, feeling and tugging on the small sacs.

Vincent bucked, shoving his ass back into his master´s face, groaning some more at the tingling in his ass. He had gripped the youth´s hips now, hard, and pushed him back and forth, squeezing Yazoo´s buttocks against his hard dick, pushing it over the silver head´s fuckhole. He didn´t go inside however. Despite all his ecstasy, he thought it was wrong. He wasn´t the boy´s lover, he shouldn't use him like that... Yazoo was frantically pushing up at him, moaning "Do it, do it, do it!", tears streaming from his face. He needed release sooo badly, he thought his blood was boiling over! Eventually there was finally a hand wrapping around his achingingly hard cock and he sobbed when he was stroked roughly, mercilessly, rotating his hips and thrusting into the touch.

The vampire gasped amusedly as his pet's hole pushed back against him... and he slipped his tongue inside, his saliva serving as lubrication. When he felt the muscle relax, he withdrew his tongue, straightened up and plunged balls deep into Vincent's ass, circling his hips to one side over and over, searching for that infallible trigger that would have his pet moaning under him. At a certain angle, Vincent's gorgeous body spasmed, interrupting his pet's desperate thrusting. Soon Hojo found he only needed to hold this position and his pet's muscle slid back and forth on his hard shaft unguided, striking Vincent's own prostate each time, because he was already grinding against the Angel, whose cries of pleasure made the vampire's cock twitch uncontrollably.

Vincent pumped his fat cock between the boy´s cheeks while he impaled himself again and again on his master from behind, his hips jerking forward in quick, sensual movements. He opened his mouth as he felt his orgasm race at him and then they collided and everything exploded.

Hearing the harsh scream, feeling the warm semen spill onto his back and rump, painting a sticky picture of pure frenzy, Yazoo came with a cry himself, thrusting into the hard grip that milked him, squeezing his cock and pulling it so deliciously. His legs were shaking and they gave out underneath him so that he collapsed flat onto the table. Vincent above him grunted, but followed, his heavy, warm body covering the younger one like a blanket. Vincent breathed hotly, still trying to catch himself.

Feeling terribly smug that his blood had caused such feverishly delicious rapture in both his pet and the Angel, Hojo had felt Vincent's already heavenly thrusting on the vampire's shaft gain frantic speed. Grasping Vincent's gorgeous hips, watching the two thick, silky manes wildly billowing, Hojo began to ram into his pet's body, attacking the eager prostate, finding his own release there. _I am... Master, _he told himself now with these two beauties, as he often did when he took his pleasure with Vincent. _His _Vincent, his most devoted pet. A wickedly delighted grin lit up his features, making him look positively ghastly in the dancing candlelight, as he filled his pet with his unholy seed. His dark eyes rolled back as he came harder than he had in a long time.

Finally coming down, he withdrew from the dark one's body, rubbing his fingertips over Vincent's still-clenching entrance. He had thought about ordering Vincent to bathe the Angel but he noticed the deep indigo of night giving way to lighter shades through one of the high windows, signaling daybreak within the hour. No matter. Hojo would be able to leave the silver beauty here, dream about him lying here naked, waiting for them when they awoke, the fragrances of arousal and his pet's sweet essence still lingering about his porcelain skin. Even more secret pleasures to tease the vampire's senses.

Rubbing at Vincent's hole a bit more insistently, reaching down to pull at the man's testicles, Hojo ordered, "Strap him back in. Then come. Dawn approaches."

tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Soyna** – _Hey love, yeah!! Things are heating up now! Yesh, we will be seeing Reno again and hopefully he thought ahead a bit. LMAO, ew indeed!!! Poor Yaz and Poor Vinny too. _Ew, yeah, you´re right, there´s not enough ew´s for Hojo -_- He really is creepy, and I think he even likes it. He surely enjoys being creepy with Yazoo... Ha, but the combined powers of Reno and Vincent might help to solve the problem ;)

**Aeriths-Rain **– _No worries, love!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! XD Yeah, poor Rudey-Rude. That's great!! That was exactly what I was hoping for there... Reno has 'the boy who cried 'wolf' syndrome a bit' so Yaz especially didn't believe him. Yesh, Vinny and Reno are great guys and we will see if Reno can pull this off! *excited*_ Yeah, I think there is no fic in which Hojo isn´t horrible XD He makes such a convenient bad guy ;) I hope that Reno gets there soon too, or elese Yazoo might get eaten alive O__o

**Anon** – _Thank you so much!!! XDD That is so nice of you to say!! Nah, Vin was just incredibly dirty to fend Hojo off and dog is Hojo's way of keeping him owned. No, you are fine, thank you for letting us know... I totally never paid attention before, but sometimes it is glaringly obvious though. Thank you for the input and I am so glad you like the story!! XD_ Thank you! Well, I have no idea where we pull these plotlines from wither, to tell the truth XD They just magically happen, somehow :D Ah, Vincent is just in rags and very dirty right now, he hasn´t transformed, but he is almost not recognizable anyway. The reason for that was mentioned in this chapter^^ Thank you very much for mentioning the difficulties with reading the story! We usually try to avoid that, but we will keep a sharper eye on that, so that the viewpoint change isn´t so annoying.

**Natzilla** – _Hey Nat-Nat!!! Yesh, Hojo pretty much was my outlet to do really REALLY pervy things with poor Yaz!! I think Yazzy might like the elfsuit you got him!!! XDDDDD Thanks so much, Nat-Nat!! It feels good not to have to control my volume with you! XD Reno will come back for Yazzy very shortly, but poor Yaz had a bit more perviness coming. *shows you up to the tower where Yaz is waiting... edit: with pretty pigtails tied with pink ribbon!)_ Haha, there´s a difference between carrying someone upside down and putting him in an elfsuite XD (btw, we put him in a fairy-suite, but you might read about that later…). Yeah, poor Yazoo, all alone with the bad guys *sigh* But fear not, because knight Reno is on his way! … I didn´t get the tetanus… :(

**Madisuzy** – _Hey Madi!!! XD Goooooooo Vinny!!! Yeah, Yaz was so utterly adorable here!! Hojo likes that about him to. Yeah, Vampy Hojo is even worse than human!Hojo maybe, he has that I-can-do-what-I-want-cuz-I'm-preternatural thing going. Smug bastid. XD *bounces with you* Hojo's house of horrors, I love it!!!! Sounds like an amusement at a circus!! _Chrchr, it´s Hojo indeed, and I bet Reno is very thankful for your help *sits down beside you and starts to sharpen stakes as well* Hehe, of course Vinny is there, we couldn´t leave him out ;) I hear you, about Hojo being much more of a creep when being sexual than sadistic. I hope the new chapter wasn´t too bad to read. Well, this is a horror story after all XD

**Kiki-slasha** –_ Hey Kiki, babe!! XD Oh, thanks for letting us know... I don't know if I am familiar with pace too much. As long as it is easy to read... but then maybe it is hard to read if the pace drags. Was the Reno/Vin part too slow? Or was it the fast part too fast? I will try to pay more attention to that from now on. Yeah, BMIK and I have trouble really watching Yaz with Hojo too... it just came out that way, but we tried to make ways, like the blood in this chappy, that made Yazoo not care that much about what was happening to him, poor lil babe. *dreamy eyes* And poor poor Vin, but for some reason, we couldn't stop writing it! Fortunately, Vin has a history with Hojo and he is prolly used to it by now... *winces* Thanks for the review, love!! XD_ Ah, yes, thanks for telling about the pace, we will keep an eye on that! Yes, Hojo is one creepy guy, one doesn´t even really need to make him a vampire or so, it´s just him that is enough to make you shudder. In a very bad way -_- I´m cheering for team Reno too (btw, at the suggestion that he 'cleans up very nicely' I had a very disturbing image of Vincent in a pink maid costume, doing the dishes…)

**Shiva Rajah** – _Hey, thanks so much for the review, love!!! Enchanté. I think there are themes in the title, and where it has shown up for BMIK that made her love it! XD Also, the connection in this fic hasn't shown up yet, but it will all make a bit more sense in the end when it all unfolds! XD_ Haha, okay, first off, french sounds awesome XD Second, it is a nice, dramatic title for a horror story ;) And third: we managed to work in the flowers, so the title makes sense, don´t worry ;) I´m glad you like it anyway, though!

**Liked the new chapter? Want moar? Then tell us and we will write moar XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weclome to chapter 5, no warnings this time, enjoy :)**

Superkalifragi: Yazoo, Vincent

Chephren: Reno, Hojo

* * *

**Les Fleurs du mal**

*Chapter 5*

Yazoo blinked his bleary eyes a bit, moving a little. He felt so very uncomfortable... His limbs were awfully sore and hurt from the chains that still bound him to the hard table. He was so very cold from lying in this frosty, wet room, naked, and he was so thirsty!!! His tongue felt swollen in his mouth and his skin was sticky from all the icky stuff that had spread on him... His own semen as well. And Reno´s... At the thought of the redhead, his arms grew heavy again and he lethargically stared at the dark, moist wall. It was all his fault, that Reno was dead now and that he was prisoner to some perverse monster. Maybe Reno was lucky that he was dead... He couldn´t feel much grief about these thoughts, because they still hadn´t reached his mind yet, he was still in shock and more occupied verifying how thirsty and hungry and tired he was.

A small sound coming from somewhere beyond the door made him jerk his head up however, cold panic in his eyes. Oh please, just not that creepy blood sucker... and if it _was_ him, let him have some water at least!

A bit more shuffling and then the latch clicked and the door creaked open.

"Y-Yazoo?" A familiar voice whispered, before a wild, red mane of hair and then wary, blue eyes peeked around the open door.

Narrowing his eyes, Yazoo gulped, to get his thick tongue working. "Reno...?" Maybe he was starting to see things now...

"Yes!" The redhead grinned wider than he ever had before. He didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was _so very_ relieved to see that silver hair shimmering in the mix of the dying candlelight and the light of the rising sun. He knew that Vincent and the Thing had retired, because when he had snuck back in, he found no resistance, a fact that worried him deeply to the point it sickened him, because it surely meant they were no doubt distracted by his _acushla_. There was nothing to be done though, lest he get them all killed, so Reno hid in the bed near the secret entrance to the crypt, where he had made his Yazoo cum for him. As he had not bothered to wash the scents of their sweet sex from his skin yet, and that is what had alerted the enemy to his presence here tonight, he'd hoped they wouldn´t smell him and thank Shiva, it worked. Maybe they had already retreated anyways, to wherever they went when daylight penetrated the thick layer of dust clouding the sky.

As Reno came closer, seeing Yazoo's exhausted condition and taking in the unfamiliar smells of sex on him, the redhead frowned, clouds of murderous intent forming over his fiery head. "Are you alright?"

Yazoo could do nothing but stare at the young man for quite a few seconds, following his movements with his bloodshot eyes. Only when Reno touched him accidentally, he let out a shuddering breath of relief that bordered on a sob, briefly closed his eyes and then looked back at his knight in shining armor: "No, as you can clearly see I am not all right! I´m naked, cold, bound, covered in sticky stuff and half dead from thirst! Where the hell have you been?!"

Reno happily sobbed a bit as he ran to unbind and gather Yazoo in his arms, kissing those lips that may or may not have had more scolding to do... "Shh, my_ acushla_... I'm sorry... Vincent threw me out and told me you were dead, but I wouldn't believe it. I talked to him and he told me how we can defeat the Thing, yo! Oh, oh!!! And check these out!!!" he whispered ecstatically, so blissfully happy, and never more excited to be yelled at in his life. Reaching into a rather sizable knapsack, he pulled out the black velvet clothes and the boots he had rescued from the sea of dust and moths for his little lover. "Put these on, yo!" Reno beamed at his own genius as he helped Yazoo dress.

Once he was freed and Reno had helped him sit, Yazoo´s head fell forward against the strong chest of his savior and he shook for a few seconds, heavy tremors rocking his lithe frame. It was over, he was free! He wouldn´t die a horrible, agonizing death and Reno was alive too!!! He gulped again, biting back the burning in his eyes. When he felt the redhead gently take his arms and move them to get pleasantly warm and velvety stuff around it, Yazoo looked up and throatily asked, "Wh-who´s Vincent?"

Reno fought not to cringe as he looked down into those dazed, frightened emerald eyes, and did his best to smile reassuringly, "He's the Thing's Henchie, but I don't think he really wants to be...." He wanted to ask Yazoo just what had gone on here, whether he was made to be alone with the Thing, or whether Vincent had seen it too, and whether or not Vincent had told him any truth at all and had not been playing with them... but Reno honestly didn't believe that Vincent had been that sort of person at all... and he had seen enough now that he knew when someone was truly evil, or a game player, or any sort of liar. He would get the man, or whatever he was now, out of here if he could... and if this was all just a trap that would capture both Reno and Yazoo together, then Reno decided he would face that, because he felt Yazoo was his answer. He could go on without him, but he didn't want to.

Once the silver youth was dressed, Reno admired his slender form in the new finery as he reached into the bag and brought out some bread and a stoneware jug of water and placed the bread in his lover's hands. "Yeah, about Vincent... have you met him?"

Yazoo sighed, tiredly shaking his head. He was still so confused... "I don´t know... Was he really handsome? With long, black hair, soft white skin and kind, red-brown eyes?"

A pang of jealousy instantly shot through the redhead's belly. He knew that the Thing would most likely play games with his Yaz, and very possibly involve Vincent, but to hear the boy describe the dark one in such a dreamy way made Reno's heart ache. Was that why the fierce, red-eyed beauty had tried to chase him away? Did he want Yazoo all to himself? _His _Yazoo? At this point, Reno didn't know _what_ to do anymore... was he about to go to all this trouble for someone special that didn't love him back? Regardless of whether Reno would end up alone at the end of this or not, he had told Vincent he would try to save him... and he would have to anyway if Yazoo wanted _him _and not Reno, because he highly doubted Yazoo would leave if Reno left Vincent to his fate with the Thing. Frankly, leaving anyone in that creature's clutches was just insanely evil, no matter what betrayal they served.

"Yes, I didn't get a good look at him because of the dirt, but yes, I imagine he would be... really handsome, that is..." Reno wouldn't meet Yazoo's lovely eyes anymore, and his lip tightened.

Yazoo was still greedily drinking, his head becoming clearer again and his posture relaxing, now that he wasn´t so cold anymore. He gratefully looked at Reno, but when the redhead shirked away, he just noticed how his words must have sounded... "Oh no, he wasn´t, I mean he was, but not like that... you know..." he shut his mouth again, not knowing what to say so he briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, before he looked to the side and muttered, "But you´re more handsome..."

Reno grabbed the well-defined chin and lifted it so he could look into that beautiful face, "Yaz, I don't want you to say that to me if you don't really feel it, yo... I will get you out of here no matter what, and Vincent too... if I can... but only say what you feel, otherwise it will hurt more in the end."

"What..? But I meant it!" Yazoo protested, looking slightly incredulous. Then he quickly grabbed Reno´s face and pulled him closer, crashing his lips on the others for a long, breathless kiss before he let go again and turned crimson red, uttering, "Stupid redhead..."

Reno looked aghast for a moment at long, black feathery eyelashes as his lips were captured, then, as the realization hit that he had completely misread the idea that Yazoo was only placating him, telling Reno what he wanted to hear, with an honest, albeit embarrassed admission of feelings. When he saw the blush in those pretty cheeks, Reno moaned and pulled the silver youth close to him, wanting to ravish him right there, if only they had the time.

"You okay with being my _acushla_ then, yo?" Reno had never asked Yazoo how he felt about it, but he had carried the knowledge that the boy was turned on by being Reno's wet dream and he would never forget seeing him cum like that. Stroking a slim forefinger down a rosy cheek and still downward, Reno lay Yazoo on his back and moved to unfasten the black pants and find the equally rosy cock that lay nestled within, needing another taste, a real one this time.

Yazoo bucked a bit, his back lifting from the hard wood, the skin stretching over his chest and belly underneath the velvety clothes. Automatically the silver head´s hand buried in flaming red hair and Reno´s quick breath ghosting over his swelling member was so electrifying that he himself just hissed, "I´m okay!" Gods, what was Reno doing to him down there?!

Reno enjoyed the warm comfort of slender fingertips at his scalp and he looked up at Yazoo, unguarded lust in his eyes, and his mouth curved up into a naughty smirk, "Good," and he let his tongue dart out to lap wetly over Yazoo's pretty cock, peeking out from soft fabric. He could smell the boy's arousal, his seed on that magnificent belly, commingled with other sexual smells as well, not necessarily unpleasant, but the sinister energies around why they were even there bothered Reno. Despite the fact that Yazoo had shown fondness for the redhead, Reno still felt twinges of remorse for not being there to protect his little lover, and jealousy for it not being him. He inwardly resolved that just as soon as this was all over, Reno would personally lick it all away, replacing it with his own love juices.

Taking the smooth shaft in his hand, Reno began to pump it slowly, licking over the wet, slick head, tasting Yazoo's seed, drinking it in, and he moaned, reaching down to palm and pet his own cock through the fabric of his trousers.

The pressure in his loins rose and fell with Reno´s lazy, sure movements, the squeezing of his fingers around Yazoo´s cock. At the wet contact of an agile tongue licking him there, Yazoo moaned, closing his eyes and tightening his grip a bit. His member was fully hard now, thick and throbbing under the sweet caresses that were bestowed on him. He wantonly thrusted his hips up to let his cock glide along Reno´s lips, and he gulped slowly, opening his mouth in elation. Only faintly did he wonder if this was such a good idea, doing it here and now. They had to get out of here, and save Vincent, but after the horrors of the previous night, his body craved for something warm and familiar…

Still stroking, Reno ran his wet tongue along the underside of Yazoo's penis, brushing it upwards and sucking with his lips, milking more precum from the glistening member, making the flesh strain and dance. Slipping his other hand inside Yazoo's open breeches, Reno slid fingertips underneath smooth testicles and along a taut perineum, pressing lightly, and back to tease along Yazoo's entrance, secretly hoping they had left him alone there...

Yazoo drew his free arm over his eyes, and licked his lips, moaning, "That feel´s good..." It might have been the remnants of the Thing´s blood running through his veins still, but he felt so hot and needy and absolutely comfortable like that. Reno´s finger teasing him there... He hadn´t known that playing with that spot felt so delightful! Drawing his arm a bit higher, he looked down at what the redhead was doing through heavy lids. His cock twitched as he saw it in the tight grip of his friend and the boy´s lowered lids when his pink, glistening tongue quickly licked and stroked over Yazoo´s swollen dick...

Reno sighed happily and gazed down into his _acushla_'s flushed face, "I am glad, yo," and he really was. Glad to have the boy back, glad that he liked him too and glad he could make him feel this way. "Want me to go inside, baby? I would like to, but only if you want me to..."

"Uh-huh" Yazoo nodded, licking his lips. He felt himself aching down there, in that secret, forbidden spot, a desire and clenching he had not known before, but he was tingling and sparkling there, and his body remembered the unfulfilled craving from just a few hours ago.

With a gentle and slightly triumphant smile, the redhead lightly pressed and tickled his way into the puckered entrance, slowly working a finger past the resistant muscle, which already clenched around it, causing him to gasp. "Have you ever been penetrated here before, _acushla_?" The redhead's eyes lit up in wonder as he watched the rapture on his lover's face.

"Nooo," Yazoo moaned deeply, slowly jerking his pelvis up and sensually letting it fall again, repeating the squirming movement while Reno went deeper inside him. "I did a girl there though... No wonder she liked it that much..." Yazoo wasn´t really aware what he was saying at all, he was lost in the sensations and the pleasure that had taken over his body and made it stretch and arch as if he was a snake. He wished that Reno´d lick his cock some more... He liked blowjobs. "Suck me," he therefore demanded with a moan, pushing his cock up so it bumped against Reno´s beautiful, full lips.

Reno felt a bit jealous at this news, but his own horny libido took over and he had to admit that the imagery of Yazoo fucking some shuddering, little farmgirl in the ass was a _massive_ turn on. That and hearing his new lover desperately ordering him made Reno happily oblige, taking the pretty, pink flesh fully into his mouth, letting his lips glide up and down the slick shaft. In between deep sucks, he let go with a wet popping sound and couldn't resist asking, "Yeah, did she cry out for you? I bet she did, yo... I bet you fucked her real good..." Then he immediately took the cock back in, sucking it deeply, his tongue swirling around it, and slipping another finger in, brushing along the silver youth's insides, looking for his pleasure bud.

"O-oh, she did..." Yazoo hitched, groaning and arching his back higher, pushing up into Reno´s sweetly sucking mouth. "Just wished I thought of that be-before the buns were in the ovens..." he muttered, sucking in the air through his teeth when suddenly Reno touched something inside him that made white sparks glitter before his eyes. "Uh, you´re a-awfully good at this!" he breathed, with an excited laugh, and grabbed Reno´s head with his other hand as well, pressing it down. He wanted to go inside deeper...

Nearly choking on Yazoo's cock, Reno started tapping his fingertip against soft balls to be let go.... and when he had caught his breath, he fisted Yazoo's wet member in his hand, squeezing and pulling to be able to speak to him for a moment as he slipped in a third finger, curling them against that spot again. "Wait... that was _you_?!" he asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Yazoo moaned, not even listening. He wanted for Reno to continue and so he just affirmed whatever the redhead asked as long as he was under the impression that it served his goal, because he was really, really, very horny now and could feel his orgasm come on with every further prod against that sparkling bundle inside him...

"_You_ are an animal!!!" Reno affirmed, a huge lopsided grin on his face, full of hero worship, and immediately took the animal's shaft back into his wet, sucking mouth, knowing that this cock was responsible for impregnating all the girls in one of the neighboring towns in under a month. He could just see Yazoo now, fucking some chick on a stack of hay bales, fucking in the belltower, under the porch, probably even naked on the church altar... doggystyle!......... Holy shit!!! Just how straight _was_ his _acushla_? Reno sucked now with gusto, with everything he had, bobbing his head along the twitching length. He figured he might as well go wake the Thing now and get bitten, because loving Yazoo would probably put him in an early grave anyways.

"I dun wanna know wh-AH-at fairytales you heard..." Yazoo moaned, thrusting up again, feeling his balls tighten. He did have some trouble, two of the girls had gotten pregnant (one had been a widow and the other a virgin), and since he didn´t want to marry either of them, it had been part of the reason why his parents had sent him away. But rumors spread fast, and since they really had no other entertainment than sex and rumors to relax from their hard field work, wild stories were made up pretty fast around here... "R-Reno, I think I´m cumming!" he then exclaimed, his fingers cramping as he frantically moved his pelvis between the sucks and the thrusts.

Reno wanted to caress his _acushla _with sexy words, to bid his Yazoo to cum for him again, but he didn't want to take away from the pleasure he must be feeling now, and so Reno only moaned around that perfect dick, feeling it vibrate beneath his fingers, which pumped faster, harder, and the ones of his other hand curled, insistently, rubbing back and forth along Yazoo's prostate, his thumb running along perineum and featherlight over smooth testicles. He relaxed his throat and dipped lower, ready to accept his _acushla_'s hot seed into his body.

Yazoo came with a long moan, pushing in ball´s deep and spurting his seed down Reno´s throat for a few seconds, till his hips stopped thrusting and he fell back onto the hard table, chest heaving, eyes closed. His hands fell down to the side as he lay there, legs spread, waiting for the dizziness and the electric shockwaves to subside. His throat was raw again, but this time he didn´t care. He just lay there and watched the multicolored sparks behind his eyelids, and felt his trembling limbs, feeling awfully good and happy.

It made Reno feel ecstatic to see Yazoo blissful like this. He let him rest there for a while before finally preparing himself for what they had to do.

Judging by the angle of the sun in the high windows, it seemed to be late morning, still plenty of time before midday. Vincent and the Thing should be resting heavily by now. After giving the silver haired youth more water and food, Reno hoisted him off the table apparatus, tucking one arm around Yazoo's waist, letting the boy rest on him, but also gauging what strength he might have to walk.

They then moved slowly together out of the tower, down many steps, through the main entry hall and over to the west wing from which they had entered last night. Finally, when they reached the hall, Reno took them aside into the same bedroom they had spent time together in and asked his little lover, "Do you want to come with me? What I have to do ain't pretty, yo... you are welcome to stay here." The redhead demonstrated by pulling a shoddily made wooden stake out of his satchel.

Yazoo looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. His limbs were sore. He hadn´t slept a wink and his body must have been exhausted from all the stress and sex. He probably looked like shit. And the bed he sat on was very warm and cozy...

"There´s no way in hell I´ll let you do that alone, _Herzchen,"_ he declared, giving Reno a pointed look to end all discussions before they even started. "Who knows what mess you´ll create if I don´t come with you to talk some sense into you." It was said with a lifted eyebrow, but there clearly was affection showing in Yazoo´s eyes as he grasped the stake out of Reno´s hand and stood up again. "Let´s go, shall we?"

At Yazoo essentially calling him 'honey,' Reno's face lit up, but then, when it came across a bit mockingly, accompanied by Yazoo's incredible 'faith' in him... His expression then became a blank canvas, processing all Yazoo had told him, then he looked highly annoyed, all in a matter of a single moment. All that melted though instantly when he caught the true meaning behind Yazoo's words, and the look he gave him now, making Reno feel warm inside. The redhead grinned, grabbing an old wooden mallet and a rusted ax that was really supposed to be used for chopping firewood in his family's yard, and agreed, "Yeah right, yo! Let's clear out this madhouse!" After he'd lit a rather bright lantern, Reno led them across the hall and through the secret entrance to the dank crypt. Although it was nothing to walk through it last night, if Reno failed, he might be leading them right into the belly of the beast and, truth be told, he was very grateful his lover had come with him.

The castle was rather dark and gloomy, even with the sun shining down on it, but the light hardly made it to the ground before it was devoured by thick clouds and something... unspeakable. The tiny windows didn´t let much light in either, and so long shadows cast the corridors in obscurity, painting everything in a dark, dusty grey. They made their way along the broken stone path that led them back to the catacombs, and Yazoo felt relieved when they finally saw the old oak door with black iron mountings. As he tried to open it however, they learned that it had been locked. Maybe the landlord didn´t want any other intruders? Quietly shrugging at Reno, Yazoo guided his eyes to the ax and then motioned with his chin towards the door, signaling Reno that they hadn´t have any other choice but hack their way through.

The other just silently nodded and handed the lantern to Yazoo for safe keeping, while he proceeded to slice away at the chain until it clattered loudly to the ground. His jaw clenching, wondering where exactly in the crypt the Thing slept with Vincent and whether they would hear this or not.

Carefully they stepped inside the pitch black room through the heavy, open door. Yazoo instinctively wrinkled his nose at the sickeningly sweet smell that hit their senses, coming from inside the room. Had this awful smell been here before? He couldn´t remember it, but it was making him seriously ill…

Yazoo and Reno had only crossed the corridor upon entering in the dark, Reno feeling his way along the stone wall, but now they could see three or four little nooks branching off narrowly. Each nook held a door at the end and the walls all throughout this room were lined with dusty, gray coffins, full of hanging spiderwebs. Which one would the Thing be in? There was nothing for it, but to look in each one... fortunately, they had some time, but they would have to be quick as there were apparently other rooms they might have to search as well.

"I guess there is no helping it," Yazoo stated, holding up the lantern and having a look through the dimly lit room. The cone of light didn´t reach very far and seemed to produce more shadows than it erased, but maybe that was a good thing. It was awfully creepy in this crypt… There was this sweet smell for one, and the many, many coffins, but there were also piles of bones on the ground and every now and then, a really large shadow quickly crawled over the moist walls. Yazoo´d rather not know what _that_ was… Silently shivering, he had a thorough look through the chamber before he glanced back at Reno.

"I´d say we start in the corner over there, it looks the darkest. One of us should be ready with the ax or the stake, in case they are awake, while the other pushes the lid..." He tilted his head, asking Reno which part he preferred.

The snarky redhead's jaw dropped a bit, as Yazoo certainly seemed to know how to handle creatures like the Thing pretty well... and he got a smug, satisfactory look in his eyes. "So Yaz... how do you know so much about handling situations like these, huh? Have you fought these sorts of what-chu-call-its before? Hmmmmm?" He was rubbing it in that maybe, _just_ maybe, Yazoo might believe in a wive's tale or two.

"I know how to handle this situation, because I use my brain, _Herzchen_," Yazoo snorted, setting the lantern down on a dusty coffin full of spiderwebs, and thrust the stake into Reno´s hand, before he braced himself and leaned against the heavy lid of the coffin, slowly starting to put it aside.

"Clearly these creatures prefer the dark and this is the most secluded area. You can see both entrances from here and it is the strategically most logical part to choose." He had to stop talking, because it was too exhausting. The lid however had moved aside so that a small opening was visible, even though they couldn´t see the coffin´s contents.

"Ready?" Yazoo said lowly, preparing to push it off fully now.

"Yep, mm-hm," Reno just knowingly agreed, although he would have liked to have seen little Yazoo wielding the stake and what bloodlust he might feel while slicing off the Thing's smiling head, but he kept his piece, and, in a way, was a bit disturbed by even the own imagery he gave himself of his _acushla_ doing that. Helping Yazoo push, they had the lid off aside the coffin in a moment, making it collapse down with an excruciatingly loud noise. Wincing, Yazoo flinched a bit and threw a quick look at Reno, but the redhead was fully concentrated on his task, gripping the stake a bit harder and taking a deep breath. Then he lunged forward with a high pitched, nervous battle cry to kill the beast.

However they were greeted with nothing but a few, white bones nestled in one corner of the old stone coffin.

"Hmph, alright..." Reno said, a bit disappointed, scratching the back of his head. After another shared look they were off to the next one.

They continued to work for what seemed like hours and they had searched behind the door of every nook as well. It seemed the really esteemed members of the family were placed there upon death. Finally, Reno opened the tomb door to the outside to judge the daylight. He figured it was mid-afternoon by the sun still fairly high in the sky, but not glaring too much and the clouds had dispersed for now. "Damn it... where the fuck else could they be, yo?" and, frustrated, he threw the ax as he walked back to rejoin his lover. Fuck being quiet, they'd had made loads of noise already...

Striking something hidden along the wall where the ax hit, a hidden door opened with a screeching sound in a cranny behind one of the coffins near Yazoo, which was automatically moved aside, leaving a clear path. Stunned, the two watched the dark hole that had opened out of nowhere.

His heart beating in his throat now, Reno threw his _acushla_ a nervous look, then climbed through first, bringing the lantern and satchel with him.

tbc

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**Comment Replies –**

**Johnswinona** – _Yesh, we had never done Hojo before!! It was really fun for me, but yesh, he is very creepy and gross. He is one of those charas, it wouldn't matter if his skin was pristinely clean and manicured all the time, he is still dirty, because of his dirty soul. XDD Yesh, big ending coming right up!! __XD _Haha, kotz? Wie im deutschen ‚Kotz'? Hojo is strange indeed, and creepy... However I think I kind of do understand his motives in FFVII. Here however he´s not a deeper character, he´s just meant to be 'ew' XD Though their lack of respect for the human life is the same I guess… Did you dream of Hojo btw?

**Natzilla** – _Yesh, Nat-Nat, you got it!!! Brilliant, that is exactly what Hojo is made of concentrated viagra! XDDDD No wonder he is such a perv!!! XD And I guess the creation of Mako-enhancement was his way of sharing? Yesh, actually, I would love to see Vinny giving head, and I wouldn't even mind watching that whole scene with the three of them. *is a perv* Ooh, sorry about the lagtime, love. *huggles, babe!!* _I dunno what is in Hojo´s blood, maybe his will. Like the oily stuff that came out of Kadaj when he walked into the water of the pond in AC or so XD At least it makes Yaz horny, imagine if it hadn´t. Getting a boner from Hojo? I don´t think that´s very realistic XD And super Reno is here, don´t you worry *squeezes Nat-Nat´s shoulder*

**Soyna** – _You got it about Hojo!! He will definitely get his!! No worries, love, Reno _will_ get Vincent out if he can!! You put it very well, Vinny is rather broken. *sniff* _Wow, that´s 6 'ews' for Hojo in one review, I think that might be a new record XDDD But yeah, he is 'ew' indeed…

**Aeriths-Rain** – _Aw, no worries, love, *huggles you* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing... so vampires creep you out? That is actually pretty cool, and it's not often that I hear that!! XD And yeah, I never thought I would ever have Hojo in a fic I worked on before. Wow!! Yeah, poor Vince!! *sigh* *sends him over for some good Aerith lovin's XDD* LMAO, Hojo and the corpses, none of that in the story tho, promise!! XD Yesh, the end is coming right up!!! Hope you likie!!! XDDDDDDDDDD _Haha, I understand XD It´s like playing fast forward when the scary parts of the movie happen, my sister does that a lot, I think it´s rather cute XD You´rew right, this is right before the showdown now, I think the next chapter will be the last^^

**Kataru** – _Wooooooooooot!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Thanks so much, love!!! Yeah, I got pretty excited about that chappie too!! _Haha, I think you´re the first one to say that XD Glad you enjoyed it!

**You still want to read more? Tell us and we´ll continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the last chapter^^ We´d like to thank everyone who read and subscribed and especially reviewed! We had very much fun writing this, and even though the plotline might not be horrible innovative, it was very entertaining to play with the cliché XD**

**Last Chapter:** Striking something hidden along the wall where the ax hit, a hidden door opened with a screeching sound in a cranny behind one of the coffins near Yazoo, which was automatically moved aside, leaving a clear path. Stunned, the two watched the dark hole that had opened out of nowhere.

His heart beating in his throat now, Reno threw his _acushla_ a nervous look, then climbed through first, bringing the lantern and satchel with him.

**Superkalifragi: Yazoo, Vincent Valentine**

**Chephren: Reno, Hojo**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Les Fleurs du Mal **

*Final Chapter*

Yazoo climbed in behind Reno, coughing at the dust and holding one hand before his mouth. What greeted them made his heart sink however. The room was very very high, it must directly fuse into the second tower, as it was a seemingly endless tunnel piling up above them. There was one tiny small window far up, through which a little light fell, but it barely helped to lighten the round, wide chamber. Tendrils of strange, white flowers crawled up the moist, mossy walls and the ground, over broken stones and white bones. For some reason, their sweet smell made Yazoo almost retch. The worst however was the massive, lavish stone coffin they faced. It was made of thick marble, and a figure with closed eyes and crossed arms had been carved in, looking pretty much like a sleeping aristocrat. However the person looked neither like Vincent nor Hojo...

There was another, smaller one standing beside the first, and Yazoo figured that this had to be Vincent´s coffin.

"I guess you found it..." the silver head said slowly, pulling some hair behind his ear. His arms were aching so much and they shook from all the pushing they had done since hours, but they had to do this one last time. And quickly, if he was judging the fading light right... Looking back at Reno, who looked equally nervous and frightened, Yazoo quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. "Let´s do this."

Reno just stood there, his legs going weak at that quick, tender kiss and caught himself, and then nodded, a look of solemn determination settling on his pale features. He had not seen the Thing, not exactly, only heard that maniacal laughter, only seen a hunched shadow maybe, taking off with all speed, so he had no idea what to expect, and already, his busy mind ran away with him. Though, he managed finally to pull it together, because if Yazoo had seen him, and was not afraid, then Reno could handle anything, simply knowing that the silver youth was with him.

Cautiously, he crept toward the large coffin, the marble visage looking at him benignly, regally, almost fooling him into believing that there was not some bloodthirsty child-stealer inside. Setting down his lantern, Reno grasped the edge of the lid and with Yazoo's help, they pushed the largest, heaviest slab of stone either one of them probably had ever had to move. It took a while and was done with some swearing and sweating, their breath rushing out in quick, shallow gasps, the knuckles on their red, worn fingers turning white.

"Boy, when people bury their dead, they sure want them to stay there...." he started to quip as he fell motionless as the kind, handsome sarcophagus was moved to reveal a pale, gaunt face framed by long, slicked-back black hair and almond-shaped dark brown eyes that were... staring... at them...

A wicked smile slowly spread across the vampire's face as he gripped the nuisance's forearm. "Wellllll, pest... it is, as always, not quite a pleasure to see you. Have you come to play with Hojo? Then I will make sure we have some fun before you _die!!!!_" His eery, strange voice hurt their ears, ringing in their heads like a cathedral bell. In a flash, the vampire had tipped forward out of his appropriated coffin and straddled Reno on the stone and flower littered floor, pinning the redhead's arms above his head. Reno gasped as he went down, and gathered up his courage to glare into those burning eyes and the elongated canines that bared themselves to him.

"Yeah? The fuck you will, yo!!!" but really, Reno couldn't see how he could get them out of this... and even though there was really no light shining in this room to speak of, there was a light smoky haze billowing around Hojo's ears. Whoa, so that part of the tales were true...

Yazoo stood stock still, frozen to the spot when Hojo attacked them quick as lightening. He saw the two of them tumbling on the ground and he heard Hojo´s menacing words, but he couldn´t move for another moment. Then he abruptly grabbed his stake from the ground where he had put it to have his hands free for the coffin moving however, and threw himself at the hated Thing from behind, determined to save Reno.

Lunging forward and putting all his strength into his arm, Yazoo let it fall down, aiming for the Thing's heart from behind, determined to drive the stake between brittle ribs and right into the shriveled muscle that must be Hojo´s heart.

Before the stake could touch the Thing however, Yazoo felt something connect with his guts, knocking all air out of him and he was smashed hard into the moist wall. Sliding down, he had to gather all his strength to not black out and fell to the side, lying there motionlessly, before him a blurred picture of Hojo still very much threatening his lover.

"So my servant defied me, eh? I will have to teach him a lesson..." Hojo glanced at the Angel, lying in a heap in the corner, "and you, Angel, is this how you repay your master for such pleasure?"

Reno was seething, "What the fuck did you DO?!!!!" He screamed at the creature, even though he knew something like this had happened, all the evidence had been clear to his very senses. Still, his blue eyes blazed as he glared daggers up the detested creature, his handsome features contorted into a hateful mask, teeth gritted, nostrils flaring.

"Oh, much more than you ever could, little... Reno, was it? Yes, I can smell you even now, little ingrate..." and the vampire's hand trailed down to molest Reno's cock in his pants, sniffing the redhead's skin as he hovered close.

"No! Get the fuck away from me, you freak!!!"

But Reno's protests were shaky and not as strong as a moment ago, and the heady scent of blood, although he couldn't see any flowing anywhere, was heavily assaulting his nostrils. It seemed to come from the flowers, was everywhere around them, swirling lazily, thickly through the tainted air… He was too proud to call for help, and too frightened of dying to really try and fight, not while, should he die, his lover would be trapped here. Reno felt himself lifted into the air by his confined wrists, and his pants roughly pulled down. His throat started to tighten and he gritted his teeth against the tears welling up in his eyes. No matter what happened, he would _not_ show his fear to this Hojo!

Vincent had a sinking feeling that something bad was happening and when he heard the dulled screams through his coffin and Hojo´s cackling, he knew they hadn´t made it. Black despair and fury washed over him, giving him the inhuman strength to throw off the lid of his coffin, his hands swiftly, surely grabbing the stake Yazoo had lost during his fall. Within a split second, his eyes had taken in the scene unfolding: Yazoo lying on the ground to his right in a heap of those hated flowers, bleeding from his mouth. Reno hanging in the air with his pants down, eyes wide, reeking of fear. The vicious creature that called itself his master holding the redhead in the air, about to do some unspeakable things to him...

Vincent´s eyes flared up and he raised his hands. He clutched the stake so hard that his knuckles turned white, and with a guttural growl, he lunged down, driving the stake right through Hojo´s shriveled, dead heart, the bones of his ribcage cracking from the force.

A feral, ear-splitting cry pierced the air as Hojo clutched long fingers at his heart, and he dropped Reno to the ground, his eyes, now bloodshot and tinged with glowing red and gold, sought out his attacker. "DOG!!!!!!!!! HOW _DARE_ YOU???!!!!!!" the creature growled ferociously, his voice deepening and no longer sounding even remotely human. "YOU WOULD DEFY YOUR MASTER SO??????!!!!!"

The thud as he hit the ground did not affect him in the least as Reno recovered quickly and dove across it, grabbing the rusty ax and lopped off the Thing's head, sending it flying across the room straight at Vincent, who caught it effortlessly in one hand.

"I am not your dog and you are not my master, you ugly vile vermin! You came to my house and robbed me of my family and so many years of my life, I will make you pay for that now finally!" Vincent hissed dangerously through his teeth, eyes glowing brightly. By no means was he a spiteful person, but this was of a whole different caliber. He felt so incredibly satisfied, that he had finally gotten his freedom back! Marching up to Reno, who had since gotten himself righted, he thrust the head into the redhead´s arms, whose face was bloodsplattered from the fountain of old, stinking liquid that had gushed from the torso before it had fallen over to the ground.

"Take that. He will not die from just that, we have to drag his body into the sunlight."

Pressing his lips together, he gathered the thin, beheaded body from the ground and heaved it over his shoulder, guiding the way outside where the sun had almost vanished behind the horizon.

"Ugly? UGLY?!?! Too afraid to say that to me while in tact, were you... DOG!?!?!" The severed head demanded, blood thickly dripping from it's seams, and Reno distastefully held it away from his body by the long, black hair, so as not to soil his beautiful new coat, nor have that gruesome thing that had almost raped him anywhere close. As he passed through each threshold on their way out into the daylight, Reno was only too happy to knock it carelessly across wood and stone, careful not to drop it though, should the head sprout legs and scuttle off.

"This thing stinks, yo," Reno held his velvety sleeve over his nose, the intoxicating smell of the vampire's blood assaulting him still, but he would be damned if he fell under its spell. The vampire continued to spit curses and promises for revenge as they neared their destination and his end.

"Just bear with it for another moment," Vincent breathed, dragging the body along. Since Yazoo and Reno had done a good job littering the ground with heavy stone lids, it was a bit difficult to get out of the tomb, as they had to climb over empty coffins. But they also had to hurry before the sun went down completely, because once it was night and Hojo was at his full strength, they didn´t stand a chance.

"It´ll be over in a few mere moments and then the world will be finally freed from this monster."

Hojo grew rather quiet for a moment, as he assessed his last moments of existence. Only one last possibility... His eyes flashed a gleaming red-gold for only a moment, and then, he grinned wickedly.

_Come to me, Angel, your master calls..._

He immediately sent waves of the residual sexual energies he had consumed from the boy last night in the torture chamber as a reminder of all the pleasure the silver Angel could experience under Hojo's control... Just after that, he momentarily lost consciousness as he was smacked squarely against a coffin lid.

In the secret tower, Yazoo moaned and rolled over in the dirt. His head hurt, as well as his back, and his mind was clouded, but he felt that he was called! The remains of the Thing´s blood inside him were pulling him up somehow, and Yazoo staggered behind his lover and Vincent like a zombie, holding his head.

"Master...."

Reno still clutched the raven hair, and when he heard a murmur come from his _acushla_, the redhead looked in panic, "Yazoo, are you alright??!" Seeing the youth walking on his own though, Reno hesitated to get close to him with the vampire in hand, especially with those still very dangerous teeth in that skull. Yazoo however slowly lifted his head, impassively staring at Reno´s bloody face, before his hand snatched out in the blink of an eye and successfully grabbed the head.

Possessively cradling it in his arms, the silver haired teen snarled at Reno and slyly sneaked away from him, to bring his Master to a safe place.

"What is going on there?!" Vincent hissed, looking over his shoulder, dragging the heavy body further.

"..........Hey! Hey!!! What's the big idea, yo?!!" Reno was almost too distracted by his lovers' animalistic and rather maniacal manner just now to react. "Yazoo!!! What are you doing?!"

A triumphant cackling accompanied the answering snarl that left the boy's lips as Hojo felt himself carried off. "Ahh, Angel, you serve your Master well.... and shall be greatly rewarded." The vampire promised, feeling very amorous toward the youth, and could find ways, even without his body, and the empty husk that was his thin form rubbed itself against Vincent's shoulder in renewed arousal.

"What...?!" Vincent breathed bewildered, but the heavy body deterred him from reacting, as Yazoo sneaked past him, menacingly growling and stroking the head, as he slowly walked backwards towards the exit, where the sun was only a faint, golden line just above the horizon.

"_Acushla_! No!" Reno breathed, wanting desperately to run at the boy, but afraid it would make him do something rash... but then decisively did so anyways, so that they might have a chance to catch the last rays of the sun. He looped around Vincent, and sprang towards Yazoo, hoping that the boy would not misunderstand him or would snap out of it, or something!!

"Ahh!! Here now, Angel, steady... Your master will personally give you much rapture if you obey him..." The vampire's eyes were glowing obviously now, as he mentally seduced Yazoo's body with his mind and what powers he had as only a fraction of himself, but as the evening approached, he felt them growing stronger, and he only needed a few more moments and victory would be his!!!

Baring his teeth at Reno, not recognizing him at all, Yazoo made another step back and then turned, to flee with his master. Vincent clenched his jaw, ready to drop the body and run after him, but then he saw where exactly Yazoo was escaping and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Bracing himself, he gripped the dead body harder and summoned all of his strength to quickly follow the confused silver head outside into the sundown.

"NO!!! No, WAIT!!" They moved too fast, the sun had not yet dropped below the horizon... "Angel, STOP!!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!!" Hojo roared, his glowing eyes widening grotesquely in horror, barely looking even remotely human anymore and more like the demon he was. Yazoo abruptly stopped at his master´s command, blankly looking down at the severed head in his arms, but it was already too late.

They stood outside before the castle, on the dry, dead grass, a cold wind pulling at their hair. A bright ray of sunlight suddenly broke through the cloudy sky, and Yazoo lifted his head up, looking into the sundown. And then the beam of orange light fell on Hojo´s pale face, causing smoke to swirl from his cheek and a hole to burn through the flesh quickly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BACK!! BACK INSIDE QUICKLY!!!!!" Hojo howled, but as the youth made no move to do so, already healing by the day, the vampire knew he was done for. He needed shelter, badly, and blood, only then could he be restored and there would be no saving him as he had abused his pet far beyond any further obedience. As he saw no other way out, and knew his fate was sealed, the vampire futily spat his last words as his jaw, skin and bone all melted in the youth's graceful arms.

"THIS DOES NOT END HERE!!!!! YOU SHALL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee......."

And his voice faded away too into nothingness, never to be heard from again...

"Drop it!" Vincent shouted at Yazoo, dropping the dead body of his former master as well, because as soon as he had gotten it outside, it had spontaneously caught fire. Yazoo blinked, as if he just woke from a dream and abruptly let go of the burning head, so that it fell onto the ground. It strangely shrunk and went black, before it was only a mere skull that suddenly combusted into fine dust and was blown away by the wind. The exact same thing happened to the rest of Hojo´s wretched body.

With the man´s influence over his body gone, Yazoo suddenly collapsed again, his strength leaving him. "W-what happened?"

Reno was at his lover's side in a flash, "I think the Thing took you over, yo! I was afraid I had lost you there... Are you alright, _acushla_?" He gathered the boy in his arms protectively, looking down into those shaken, wide eyes.

"I´m... fine, I think", Yazoo moaned, holding his head and leaning against Reno´s broad chest, his trembling stopping a bit. "Where is he? Hojo..." Before Reno could answer, Vincent quietly stepped beside them, assuring in his deep voice, "He is gone now, you are free of his influence... as am I."

"Yeah... " Reno affirmed, relaxing a bit. It was almost unbelievable that it was over now; the adrenaline was still rushing in his blood, his heartbeat was thundering in his ears and his body was trembling lightly. Also, his face was sticky from the drying blood, and some of it had gotten into his hair as well… He didn´t care much however, he was content just sitting here on the grass, the warm body of his _acushla_ pressed to his chest. Above them, the heavy blanket of dusty, depressing clouds slowly started to fade into nothingness as Hojo´s influence over this castle evaporated. A beautifully dark sky appeared over them, littered with blinking stars and a full, friendly moon. They looked like diamonds that had been pinned on a sheet of dark, blue velvet…

Recognition setting in, Reno leaned over to his lover, brushing over his hair and saying with a small smile, "I'm sorry I didn't find us any treasure, yo..." Stroking his finger over Yazoo's lower lip, and kissing him sweetly, he turned to their noble savior. "What'll you do now, Vincent?"

At the question, Vincent just blinked, looking into the two expectant faces. He hadn´t thought about that at all... Well, there was time for that later, first he could express his gratitude for being freed from Hojo´s claws.

"I don´t know yet, but I must correct you first. There is a treasure here indeed. And since you freed me, it shall be yours, if you want to follow me?"

Yazoo looked at Reno, grabbing his clothes a bit closer and saying, still a bit dizzy "Help me up?"

Reno didn't hesitate to do just that... a smirk lighting up his face as he answered, "You know, Yaz... at one point, you growled at me... that was pretty hot, yo... you can growl at me anytime."

Yazoo just cocked a brow at him, but then a throaty purr and a smirk escaped him, before he quickly and sneakily planted a kiss on Reno´s cheek, right next to his ear.

The redhead blushed noticeably, "Ohh! Baby... I think I just came..." and he pulled the youth closer, arm about the slender waist, to get him up. Vincent just shook his head at them, but he couldn´t help the tiny smile forming behind his collar. Turning around and gracing his former Master´s remains not even one last look, he lead them back into the tomb.

As they walked, Reno had one of his mastermind ideas, as he looked up at the castle looming above them, no longer in a threatening way, but appearing rather majestic now. "Hey Vincent, this was your place right? How about if you move in with me? It is high time I moved out of my parent's house anyway and you can't live up here alone... and Yaz, you too. I won't let you stay in the stables anymore." He knew the youth probably didn't realize Reno knew where Yazoo spent his nights, but he wouldn't let it go on a moment longer.

Vincent was a bit taken aback by the boy´s enthusiasm, and carefully stepped back inside the tomb. "That is... very considerate of you," he answered carefully, reaching out his hand to help Yazoo back inside as well. "But before you go through the trouble of making your own household, how about I suggest that you stay here? I admit it is dusty and old, but it can be restored, and you've earned it certainly. Now, with the treasure as well..." Taking the still burning lantern, he begged the two a bit closer to the stone wall, pushing aside some of the clingy and now dried out flowers and pressed a stone, so a small space opened. What greeted them were sparkling rich colors of gold and ruby, emerald and diamonds, jewelry, lavish cups and swords, and lots of cold coins.

"This is all yours now."

"Seriously?" the redhead gaped, a bit mesmerized by all the shiny glitz that lay before him and the prospect of living _here??_ "You sure, yo?"

"I would not have offered it otherwise," the man replied with a tiny smile. It would be good for him as well, to have lively, normal company again after all these years of being with that dead monster. He´d need help to get used to a normal life again...

Yazoo still clung to Reno´s arm, staring at all the shiny things, his eyes glazed with a strange glimmer. The flowers had died, and their strange smell was slowly fading, but no one noticed because all eyes were fixated on the treasure.

"I suggest we get up and see if we find something to eat and clean you with. You must be exhausted," Vincent suggested, shivering a bit. He wanted to leave this room as soon as he could. "If you don´t mind, that is?"

"Sure thing, yo!" Reno agreed, overjoyed at the idea that they would be a happy family here. The first order of business would be to redo this place a bit, so someday, it would no longer remind the dark beauty of what he lost here. His arm still around Yazoo, they walked back into the common areas of the castle, and they might head down to the local tavern to eat and stay the night, as the old place was not yet ready for them to stay there just yet. They could begin the preparations in the morning.

He found himself wildly excited about his new life with his little _acushla_ and their new, dear friend, though admittedly he still found Vincent slightly creepy. Well, he would get over it.

Yazoo seemed still a bit distant however, and the redhead knew he had been through a lot. They would keep him safe and warm from now on. To a point, Reno felt he had failed the little one, having had to leave him in the hands of danger, so he was determined to hold him close every night until the boy felt safe again.

While Reno excitedly explained his plans for the castle, and Vincent listened with genuine interest and nodded, Yazoo just leaned his head against his lover´s shoulder, twirling one of the white, delicate flowers between his fingers and lazily listened. He had his own plans, but of those he wouldn´t inform the other two just yet.

No, for now he´d listen to the whispers of his Master´s blood rushing through his ears, the last remainders of the once so feared Thing. Listen to his plans and ideas for the future he would execute substitutionally...

And this time, he wouldn´t fail his master.

End.

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

**_Comment Replies –_**

Johnswinona – _Yesh, we love cliffy for you! XD Hope you liked the ending!! XD I am glad you didn't dream of Hojo!!! XD and on the other hand, if you did, I would kinda proud. XDD Yeah, Reno would never have left Vince even if he felt a bit jealous, I am glad he saved him too! Thanks, love, for reading!!! XDD _Na klasse XD Tja, Hojo ist nicht unbedingt sex on legs *hüstel* Anyways, yesh, they kind of saved Vincent... But I wonder if they didn´t lose Yazoo on the way XD Glad you liked it and sorry about the cliffy!

Aeriths-Rain – _Hey, babe!! How was this last chappy? Was Hojo's death worth the gore? XD We were enjoying the horror elements in this one for a change, but thank you so much for reading it and reviewing!!! That is just awesome! *huggles* _Yesh, they really are a cute couple! *dreamy sigh* They are so different, but that makes it so spicey XD And don´t worry about the skipping, I know tons of people who always do that XD

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!! XD Yesh, I could so see Yaz doing that! XD Being unable to keep his lil Yaz in his pants, big surprise there. XD But we do love our lil smexy hedonist, don't we? Yeah, Reno had to make his lil acushla feel better!! ;D and really, it really horrified him what happened to his Yaz when he couldn't protect him. Yesh, totally, Nat-Nat, pull them aside before they go in and give them your How-to-kill-a-vampy peptalk. LMAO!! XDDD I can see their lil eyes now as they look so cute there, drinking in your every word!! XD Especially lil Yaz, he loves his Momma. ;DDD _Eh, well, I hope they had more than 2 girls in that village... so Yaz hasn´t impregnated them all ;P Well, they are young and full of hormones and horny, what did you expect XD Thanks for the advice btw! Not sure it helped very much though XD

Soyna – _Yeah, I might have been kind of overboard with Reno being jealous of Vin in retrospect, but he is pretty fiery by nature and Vinny is just so smexy, even through all the dirt, so it would also make sense that Reno felt a bit threatened. No matter what he felt there, Reno won't leave Vin to perish with Hojo if he can help it. LOL, Hojo is totally ew. XDDD _Thanks XD Yesh, Reno knows what he wants! And Yazoo likes it ;) There´s never enough 'ew's to be added when we talk about Hojo, so feel free to do as much as you want XD

Maryia – _Creepines and Pervines, I love it!!! XDDDDDD Thank you so much!! BMIK is German and I am American, and we met on LJ, and I am so glad *snuggles her BMIK* Oh, so sorry the update took a bit, but I hope the ending was worth it for you!!! *huggles!!* _Yesh! *huggles her ChephCheph* I am german XD And thank you for the lovely review, I´m glad you enjoy it!

fantasi88 – _Well, here it is!!! Did you like it? Vinny is safe and sound, for now, bwahahaha, but that is just because it makes for a great horrific ending! XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, fantasi!! XDDDDDDDDD _Nope, the end is here now^^ Vincent is save now, but I wonder about Yazoo... Well, we might never know XD Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Thank you again for reading and we hoped you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
